Hermandad
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Estaban literalmente barriendo el piso con ella. La razón: sus padres habían anunciado su pronta unión con Ranma y las otras tres no lo habían tomado para nada bien,
1. Chapter 1

Hermandad

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Estaban literalmente barriendo el piso con ella. La razón: sus padres habían anunciado su pronta unión con Ranma y las otras tres no lo habían tomado para nada bien,

Estaba regresando de hacer unas compras cuando un listón casi se le enrolla en el cuello, había esquivado de puro milagro, luego de eso un indumento tras otro de batalla habían casi caído sobre ella.

Ahora mismo la batalla se desarrollaba sin problemas para las contrincantes que hacían leña del árbol caído, en este caso: Akane. La joven de cabello corto a penas se podía mantener en pie, su ropa ya estaba muy rasgada, tenía un golpe feo en la parte alta de la frente, y se podía apreciar claramente la cojera de su pie izquierdo y la poca movilidad de su brazo derecho, probablemente en el mejor de los casos solo el brazo estaría roto.

\- son una tramposas- dijo con impotencia, Kodachi solo se carcajeó

\- en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Akane, no permitiré que los años que invertido en Ranma se vayan a la basura, no sin pelear.

\- Shampoo solo quiere aclarar que iba a pelear sola y ellas dos se agregaron, y ese ya no es mi problema, Shampoo también está cansada, quiero regresar a china de una buena vez y sin Ranma me es imposible.

\- que listas salieron- dijo con ironía

\- es hora de acabar con ella- dijo tranquila Kodachi antes de lanzarse al ataque, esta vez Akane no pudo esquivar las mazas que le lanzó y termino derrumbada contra un árbol, lejos de que sintieran compasión alguna, pareció incentivar el valor de las otras dos, quienes lanzaron al mismo tiempo indumentos diferentes.

Akane en cuestión de segundos decidió esquivar lo que sea que había arrojado Shampoo, pensó haber escogido bien cuando vio incrustada en el tronco del árbol una estaca de metal, sin embargo la adrenalina pasó rápido y un dolor empezó a extenderse desde las costillas, miró su cuerpo, descubriendo entonces que Ukyo había lanzado una mini espátula y si bien había tenido la suerte de moverse lo suficiente para que no se le encajara a ella en el cuerpo, si le había causado una herida larga que estaba sangrando cada vez más.

Kuonji al ver la sangre se acobardo

\- oigan tal vez es suficiente, Akane si prometes dejar a Ranma en paz damos por acabado esto

\- eres tan aburrida niña- dijo Kodachi bufando

\- por lo que respecta a Shampoo no hay trato, estoy dispuesta a cobrar ahora mismo el beso de la muerte que te di hace tres años

\- jojojojo- Kodachi rio alto, mejor para ella, así no se "ensuciaba las manos"

La misión quedó en el aire cuando un hombrecillo se acercó corriendo

\- ¡señorita Kodachi, señorita Kodachi!- Sasuke se acercó corriendo hasta el lugar, se quedó unos segundos pasmado viendo la deplorable imagen de Akane

\- se… señorita Tendo…

\- ¡a lo que viniste Sasuke- exigió su ama

\- el señor Kuno se está acercando

\- maldición- masculló- me tengo que ir- diciendo esto saltó al tiempo que enrollaba su cinta de gimnasia en la cintura de su sirviente y se iban de ahí, podía estar muy loca, pero no era tonta, su hermano estaba enamorado de esa plebeya y se metería en problemas con él si la descubría.

Con la advertencia lanzada Ukyo empezó a retroceder, ahora era que el verse descubierta la hacía analizar lo que había hecho, había actuado como una cobarde, como alguien son honor, empezó a hiperventilar antes de salir huyendo.

Shampoo por su parte tampoco era tonta, por muy valiente que se expresara, había un pequeño hoyo en su plan de matar a Tendo; no estaban en la aldea amazona y aquí las leyes japonesas podían caer sobre ella, no podía darse el lujo de que alguien la viera hacerlo

\- nos vemos luego…- con una sonrisa en su rostro se fue rápido y silenciosa.

Akane comenzó a llorar, se sentía sumamente humillada. Estaba empezando a marearse por la pérdida de sangre y de hecho no sabía si podría ponerse en pie.

\- no seas débil Akane- se dijo a si misma- ¡claro que puedo!- se regañó.

El lote baldío literalmente parecía tierra de nadie, ni una sola alma pasaba por el lugar, porque además de ser un lugar apartado, el frío corría intenso; y de pronto Akane pensó que era lo mejor, así nadie se daría cuenta de la gran paliza que había recibido. Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos y casi por acto de reflejó se movió casi arrastrándose de tras del árbol, escondiéndose, según ella evitando la humillación

\- ¡Kodachi! ¡¿Dónde estás hermana?!- Kuno pasó de largo el lugar sin notar siquiera su presencia.

Akane seguía llorando de impotencia pero hasta su propio orgullo concedía que no se podía quedar ahí para siempre, así que se tomando fuerzas de donde no tenía se apoyó del troncó e hizo presión para poder ponerse de pie; tardo bastante pero lo logró.

A cada salto que daba sentía que le retumbaba la cabeza y que se le iba la respiración del dolor en las costillas

\- voy a lograrlo- se dijo cuando llegaba a la calle que pasaba a lado del terreno – iré por mi misma- se auto alentó cuando llegó hasta la calle principal – se… fuerte… Akane…- fue su último suspiro antes de caer rendida sobre el frio pavimento.

.-.-.-.

\- ¡¿y no sabe quién lo hizo?!- escuchó la voz de Ranma gritando

\- ya te dije que no muchacho- repitió el doctor- unos de mis pacientes regulares la encontraron tirada cerca de su casa y la trajeron aquí

\- ¡pues tal vez ellos fueron!

\- tienen casi setenta años Ranma, por favor trata de calmarte yo también estoy preocupado pero tu actitud no ayuda.

Akane se arrepintió de haber abierto los ojos cuando los azules hicieron contacto con los de ella

\- Akane- en un instante estaba a su lado, tomando su mano sana, entonces ella notó que la derecha estaba enyesada desde el codo solo dejando libres la mitad de sus dedos - ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo te sientes?- angustiado como estaba le acarició los cabellos; Akane no quería hablar, se sentía abatida, adolorida y sobre todo humillada. Sus ojos se empañaron rápidamente y aunque los apretó con coraje no logró detener las lágrimas.- háblame Akane… dime quien fue… te juro que lo mandaré al infierno.

Pero es que ese era precisamente el problema, ¿acaso nunca iba a poder resolver sola sus conflictos? Y en contra parte Ranma era el motivo del porque habían intentado esto contra ella, se sentía como una bonita pieza de porcelana hecha para encajar en el legado de artes marciales pero a la mínima fuerza la rompían, alguien que tenía que tener tras de si a Ranma para hacerle la vida más fácil, para protegerla porque ella no podía hacerlo por si misma.

Volteó la cara con orgullo, para que no la viera llorar, porque no quería hablar, menos con él, no quería tener que decirle: "me vencieron tus prometidas, a las que no escogiste, ¡ahh! Claro, pero tampoco me escogiste a mi verdad, fue decisión de nuestros padres, porque según soy tu mejor opción y sin embargo me vencieron más fácil que un insecto", no, definitivamente no quería.

\- Akane…- la llamó suave pero casi en desespero – Akane dime quien fue- exigió tomando con suavidad su cara para que lo viera de frente.

Tofu al ver esto, decidió intervenir

\- Ranma, creo que hay que dejarla descansar, no creo que se sienta con fuerzas para hablar, más tarde te dirá todo lo que quieras saber- Ranma se lo quería acabar con los ojos, no estaba dispuesto a irse sin una respuesta

\- Akane, necesito que me digas quien fue, acabaré con quien sea en un instante- Akane se sintió peor, porque sabía que era así, él con una mano atada a su espalda podría lograrlo, mientras que ella estaba en una cama de hospital, conteniendo la respiración negó con la cabeza

\- ¿cómo qué no?- la miró con confusión - ¿no sabes quién fue? Ella permaneció estática – entonces si lo sabes ¿no? Dímelo ahora Akane, mataré al malnacido que te hizo esto, limpiaré tu honor…- por fin ella se dignó a hablar

\- ¡yo puedo encargarme de mi honor!- se llevó el brazo izquierdo al rostro tapándose la cara, estaba llorando como una tonta

\- ¡¿pero de que estás hablando?! ¡mira como te dejaron! ¡apenas puedes moverte! ¡Dime de una vez quien fue!

\- ¡qué te importa! ¡déjame en paz! ¡quiero estar sola!

\- ¡pero…- el doctor lo tomó del brazo

\- vamos a dejarla sola Ranma- le hizo señas con la cabeza para que salieran al corredor, pero a pesar de eso Akane podía escucharlos.

\- Esta conmocionada Ranma, además claro del dolor, déjala descansar un poco más, seguro después te dirá todo lo que quieres saber

\- ¿es que no lo entiende doctor? ¡ella es mi responsabilidad! No voy a permitir que nadie se meta con la prometida de Ranma Saotome, eso lo van a saber por las malas.

¿Eso era ella para él? ¿una carga? ¿una especie de propiedad de la que debía hacerse responsable? Akane no quería eso… ella se haría cargo de si misma.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Aclaraciones.

\- Los maza son los que parecen pinos alargados que se usan en gimnasia rítmica.

.-.-.-.

N/A

Todos juntos ¡03¡

La verdad hoy no tengo tanto tiempo así que les dejo solo un adelanto de la historia.

Gracias a todos, especialmente a:

\- Benani0125

\- Guest

\- saotomedgo

\- azzulaprincess

\- felicius

\- Yuki05

\- TatyGuerrero

\- Luna Akane

\- Juany Rdz

\- Btaisho

\- Ranma84

\- kioh

\- Haruri Saotome

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- livamesauribe

\- RankaneNa

\- SARITANIMELOVE

\- Akai27

\- nancyricoleon

Los quiero a todos, nos vemos mañana, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermandad

II

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

\- ¿te sientes cómoda?- preguntó Kasumi tan pronto la pusieron en su cama, solo había pasado dos días en el hospital y el doctor había declarado que podía hacer el resto de recuperación en casa, por suerte solo su brazo estaba quebrado, su pie izquierdo tenía un esguince pero podía apoyar el pie medianamente con la férula, aunque le habían recomendado que no lo hiciera; la herida de la cabeza había necesitado tres puntos y la de las costillas ninguno, solo debía cuidar no hacer movimientos bruscos por ahora; por lo demás eran raspones y moretones sin importancia, bastantes, pero nada mortal.

Akane asistió con la cabeza a su hermana, últimamente no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar, por un momento pensó que Kasumi se retiraría de su habitación y la dejaría descansar pero en su lugar se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano.

\- ¿sabes? Ranma está muy enojado, estos días ha estada muy molesto con todo y con todos… decimos de broma que no lo aguantamos…- dijo sonriendo- bueno… en realidad sabemos porque está así…- hizo una pausa, como pensando en cómo proseguir, luego solo habló- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?

Akane miró a su hermana, esto empezaba a ser cansado y era el colmo que Ranma mandara a Kasumi a inmiscuirse, entendía que estuvieran preocupados, pero ella ya había hablado con Ranma, en realidad se habían peleado y desde la última vez, antes de salir de hospital, él no le hablaba.

\- estoy cansada Kasumi… quisiera dormir un poco antes de la comida- rechazando el tema se acomodó mejor en la cama, su hermana le soltó la mano, si Akane no la conociera tan bien, diría que estaba molesta.

\- no puedes seguir así hermana, no te das cuenta que quien te hizo esto podría regresar y lastimarte de nuevo- Akane reconocía esa frase, era de Ranma, así que le dijo lo mismo que él

\- estoy ansiosa por que eso pase- contestó segura.

Kasumi se levantó de la cama con un gesto incrédulo, y la pequeña Tendo ahora sí estuvo segura de que estaba molesta.

\- escucha Akane- ella sabía que los peores regaños siempre empezaban con esa frase- ¿qué es lo que pretendes?- dijo casi conteniendo la respiración- ¿qué te maten? No entiendo… -pareció pensarlo detenidamente antes de decir- tal vez esta sea una señal…

\- ¿una señal de qué exactamente?- desafió, casi podía adivinar lo que venía a continuación

\- yo sé que te gustan mucho las artes marciales… y sé que no te gustan demasiado las labores domésticas…- ella hizo una pausa, y suspirando volvió a sentarse y a tomar su mano- pero… ahora que estás asistiendo a la universidad y estás haciendo nuevas cosas… no sé, todo esto de las peleas…

\- voy a la universidad porque eso nos ayudará en el dojo- aclaró rápidamente

\- si claro, lo sé, y tal vez puedas ayudar de una forma diferente de lo que piensas, ya sabes, los números, la organización, otras cosas…

\- lo que estás diciendo es que debo alejarme de las artes marciales- la de pelo corto retiró se mano como si quemara, su hermana posó la suya sobre su hombro

\- no… solo… no es que te alejes, pero podrías intentar tomarlas de una forma más paralela a ti- Akane volteó su cara a la pared y Kasumi supo que si no manejaba esto con inteligencia su temperamental hermana se exaltaría – mira… antes solo éramos nosotras tres, siempre fuiste la fuerte, la que seguía a papá en sus locuras y… encajabas en el papel para ser la que heredara este lugar, porque seamos realistas, ni a Nabiki ni a mí nos interesa más allá de los recuerdos o el dinero… pero… luego surgió lo del compromiso con Ranma, y ahora puedes hacer otras cosas que te interesen más, dejar esa pesada carga y…

\- ¡para mi nuca fue una carga! ¡las artes marciales son mi vida!

\- y mira cómo estás ahora, completamente golpeada, ¡por amor a Dios! pudieron haberte matado, ¿comprendes lo importante que es que te retires de eso?

\- ¿y tú comprendes lo que me estás pidiendo?-. Akane no quería llorar pero se le estaba volviendo difícil

\- Akane, ya basta de pelear contra la corriente, si Ranma debe salvarte, déjalo que lo haga, es lo suyo…- hizo una pausa reflexionando en lo que iba a decir, pero terminó diciéndolo- no lo tuyo.

\- vete…

\- Akane… te lo digo por tu bien…

\- ¡vete de aquí! ¡déjame sola!- Kasumi no tuvo otro remidió que hacerlo.

Dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran, Kasumi había escogido el peor momento para intentar convertirla en una "señorita", eso era lo único que le había faltado decir… Se limpió el rostro con coraje, sabía que su hermana no tenía idea de lo humillada que se sentía al haber perdido esa batalla, pero era como si estuviera metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta alguien había entrado, Akane lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse el rostro.

\- hola cariño… no quiero incomodarte pero…

\- no quiero más regaños por hoy tía

\- no, claro que no linda- la señora se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño – trata de entender que… no es que ella quiera lastimarte, solo está preocupada, muy asustada, como todos- le acomodó el cabello de manera más linda- yo misma quisiera que nos dijeras quien te hizo esto, pero también estoy segura que debe haber una razón muy fuerte para que te quedes cayada- Akane miró sintiendo que lloraría de nuevo.

\- ¿y no puede decirle eso a todos por mi?

\- ya lo intente, pero tampoco me hacen caso- le sonrió con ternura – solo no tardes demasiado o mi hijo se quedará calvo, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asistió con la cabeza – y ya no llores, como diría Ranma, te ves más linda cuando sonríes

\- ¿co… cómo sa...- nerviosa intentó preguntar

\- yo también tengo mis secretos- le acarició la mejilla antes de levantarse – y para que olvides el mal trago… toma- dijo extendiéndole algo que había sacado de su vestido- llegó ayer- le entregó una carta antes de salir de la habitación.

Akane tan pronto vio el remitente, el semblante le cambió; casi con nada de paciencia abrió el sobre, desdobló la hoja y leyó.

" Querida Akane.

Espero que hayas estado muy bien, perdona si no he escrito en algún tiempo pero han sido días ocupados. ¿Sabes? ¿hace unos días soñé contigo? Espero que sea un buen presagio y no al contrario. Tengo tantas cosa que contarte, pero no te las escribiré, porque, ¿adivina qué?, estaremos pasando cerca de Tokyo, tal vez antes de que termine el mes, ¡que felicidad ¿no crees?! ¡por fin después de tanto tiempo nos volveremos a ver!, ¿nos invitarás a pasar año nuevo con ustedes? Espero que si, si no lo haces me enojaré mucho contigo, con lo bien que cocina Kasumi.

Bien, me despido, espero con ansias llegar a Nerima, saluda a todos de nuestra parte… "

Akane veía con alegría la firma de su remitente cuando, un tumulto de personas entro en la habitación

\- pe… ¡¿pero qué demonios?!- era obvio que su buen humor se había ido al garete, sin mucho tiempo guardo la carta bajo la almohada para evitar perderla

\- ¡Akane Tendo! ¡mi amada princesa! ¡ya me enteré de lo que pasó! ¡no te preocupes más me encargaré de que recibas el mejor tratamiento medico

\- ¡Kuno me estás lastimando!- ese simple llamado hizo que otro golpeara al muchacho

\- ¡¿estás enfermo o que idiota!?- gritó Ryoga noqueándolo- querida Akane, lamento la escena, seguro estás esperando descansar ¿verdad?, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿qué necesitas?

\- na… nada Ryoga pero gracias- comentó soltando las manos del muchacho que con libertad le había tomado

\- ¡hazte a un lado inútil!- Kuno lo golpeó de regreso, al parecer aún seguía en el mundo de los vivos – amada, si alguien puede cumplir y darte lo que quieras y necesites ese soy yo…- lo que sea que Kuno iba a decir a continuación se quedó en el aire pues algo le había dado en la cabeza, en seguida encontró al autor de aquella agresión y lo tomó por la solapa del traje que portaba

\- ¡¿qué pretendes insecto?!- dijo acercándose al joven escuálido en forma de amenaza

\- de… deja… deja en paz a Tendo…- tartamudeo el flaco fetiches haciéndose el valiente, aun sostenido su martillo en alto, Akane bufó por lo alto.

\- por aquí por favor- dijo Nabiki apareciendo en la entrada de la puerta, señalando el camino desde el pasillo- y recuerden que mi hermana aún está convaleciente, nada de peleas- agregó contando dinero.

Kuno, Ryoga y Gosunkugi, seguían peleando, olvidándose momentáneamente de Akane, cuando las demás personas entraron en el cuarto.

\- ¡Akane! ¡pero que pena siente Shampoo! ¿cómo estas?- la joven la miró sin expresión, tampoco contestó, en cambió la miró con orgullo y eso a la amazona pareció molestarle más que si le hubiera dado una bofetada, pero tampoco dijo nada

\- Tendo… ¿en verdad estás bien?- preguntó Mousse desde una esquina, ella no sabía si en verdad estaba preocupado, pero a él no le convenía que ella muriera, era como dejar el camino libre a Ranma, y su semblante le mostraba que probablemente se hacía una idea de lo que había pasado.

\- mejor que nunca- sacudió levemente levantando la mejilla, mirando fijamente a Shampoo

\- Akane…- fue llamada suavemente- en verdad, no sabes como siento lo que te pasó- dijo Ukyo aferrándose las manos detrás de Shampoo

\- si, se nota…- dijo irónica

\- en verdad, lo siento y mucho…- fue lo único que dijo, tampoco hubo disculpa alguna de su parte

\- ¡antes de que lo olvide!- se oyó mencionar a Kuno - ¡Sasuke!- grito, entonces el sirviente entró corriendo, todo el tiempo mantuvo la cabeza agachada, avergonzado, y Akane no lo culpaba, estaba consciente de que los Kuno eran su familia, disfuncional, pero su familia. El ninja sacó de entre su ropa una grabadora y la puso en funcionamiento, la voz de Kodachi se oyó

\- Una pena lo que te paso Akane jojojojojo, ¡espero que pronto te recuperes!- tan pronto acabó el mensaje, la grabadora explotó, por suerte había sido pequeña, lo suficiente para esparcir pétalos negros por todos lados, el único aturdido había sido el pequeño hombrecillo.

\- ¡oigan! ¿Quién fue el del chistecito de la explosión?- volvió a aparecer en la puerta Nabiki- habíamos quedado en que nada de pirotecnia, mi hermanita aún está débil- habló como si le preocupara

\- ¡Nabiki saca a todos de aquí!- exigió desde un rincón en la cama, donde se había refugiado del estallido

\- no seas descortés Akane, no ves que todos han pagado para poder visitarte- "explicó"

\- ¡Ahora Nabiki!- volvió a gritar, los demás ya se habían enfrascado en alguna especie de batalla gracias a que Ryoga había empezado a aventar a todos para correrlos

\- en quince minutos- entonces desapareció de la vista

Akane volteó a su alrededor, estaba claro que si escapaba sería por su cuenta, porque para su hermana era una mercancía valuable.

Se movió despacio por la cama tratando esquivando como podía los ataques, se puso lento de pie tratando de no apoyar mucho el pie y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la salida.

Tan pronto había llegado al pasillo, cerró la puerta, dispuesta a llegar a un lugar más seguro, si embargo recargada en la puerta contigua estaba Nabiki viéndola casi divertida

\- no cabe duda que te recuperas muy rápido

\- ¿no podías esperar a venderme un poco más?

\- no exageres Akane, ¿no eres tú la que dice que está bien y eso?- preguntó con una sonrisa

\- eres de lo peor…- pasó a su lado cojeando

\- por cierto, cuando regrese Ranma, si pregunta… tú querías visitas- Akane la miró con incredulidad, ¿tan pocos escrúpulos tenía Nabiki?

\- no va a ser necesario- la voz masculina se escuchó desde las escaleras, Nabiki hizo un gesto como de arrepentimiento con burla

\- ¡upps! No iras a enojarte ¿verdad? ¿cuñado?

Ranma cargó a su prometida en brazos y le dio la espalda

\- hasta que el cuarto de Akane no quede perfectamente habitable, dormirá en el tuyo, y tú en el de ella.

\- ¿qué?- rio un poco antes de volver a hablar- ¿es una broma no?

\- pruébame-

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Más elemento circunstancial xD, todos juntos ¡02!, saben, no los reto a que adivinen nada, porque luego lo hacen y me dejan sin sorpresas, pero bueno nos vemos mañana.

Gracias especialmente a:

\- azzulaprincess

\- Ranma84

\- Akanita87

\- paulayjoaqui

\- abi saotome

\- Llek BM

\- Andy-Saotome-Tendo

\- Yuki05

\- Benani0125

\- saotomedgo

\- Haruri Saotome

\- Afrika

\- Hatsuhana

\- felicius

\- pceleste377

\- vanesa112

\- nancyricoleon

\- livamesauribe

\- kioh

\- Lady Agresst

\- GabyCo

\- 1Andrea11

\- Marty2504

\- Akai27

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermandad

III

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Akane fue puesta en la habitación de Happosai, y aún a pleno día era tétrico estar ahí, no había objetado dado que Ranma y ella seguían enojados. Los ruidos de batalla habían cesado hace casi media hora y tomando en cuenta que llevaba ahí casi dos, ya quería huir de ahí, además tenía sed.

Se levantó sin prisa del futon, al parecer no había nadie en casa, la última en visitarla había sido Nodoka cuando le llevó comida y había mencionado que Genma y Soun habían ido a hacer una reservación a algún lugar para pasar año nuevo, Nabiki había ido a cobrar desperfectos y Kasumi estaba afuera esperándola para ir juntas a hacer unas compras para la casa, al parecer estaba "sentida" con ella por hablarle como lo había hecho.

\- /bien, mejor/- pensó Akane, ella también estaba enojada con su hermana, con las dos en realidad. Por su lado, Ranma se había visto envuelto en la batalla y aun no regresaba.

Caminó con calma fuera de la habitación y de igual manera se dirigió a la cocina, estando ya ahí, se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio al alcanzar un vaso y casi fracasa cuando se servía el líquido, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que hacer las cosas a un pie y a una mano era tan difícil.

Terminó el vaso sin prisa, recargada en la mesa de la cocina, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo cuando se consideró recuperada para emprender el viaje de regreso a su habitación… o a la de Nabiki; oyó la puerta de entrada y unas voces que hablaban agitadas; el sonido se movió hacía la sala y sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cocina y sacó la cabeza al pasillo, de ahí podía escuchar perfectamente.

\- esta vez nos salvamos, ¿no Ran-chan?

\- naa… - restó importancia- nadie puede ganarme- dijo cansado. Luego se levantó de la mesa- voy por agua, ¿quieres?

\- claro- contestó. Entonces Akane "corrió" como pudo hasta la puerta trasera y abriéndola salió al frío de la noche dejando un poco abierto para seguir escuchando; en realidad no sabía porque se había ocultado, es decir, era su casa, podía estar donde quisiera, aun así no pudo evitar el impulso. Entonces siguió escuchando sin que ninguno de los interlocutores se diera cuenta.

\- oye…- llamó dudosa la cocinera – y… ¿sabes qué fue lo que le pasó a Akane?- Ukyo sabía que la muchacha no había dicho quienes la habían atacado, de lo contrario Ranma las hubiera masacrado desde hace mucho, por eso cuando Nabiki le vendió la noticia fue a verla, y entonces la curiosidad la orillaba a necesitar saber qué era lo que pensaba Ranma del asunto.

\- no exactamente…- él no quería hablar al respecto pero Ukyo era su amiga y tal vez pudiese darle un consejo, así que sin ganas empezó a hablar- lo único que sé es que no fue un accidente, fue un "alguien"- declaró con rabia

\- ¿cómo sabes eso?- preguntó recibiendo el vaso de agua que le extendía el joven

\- ella lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, además se lo pregunté directamente y ella solo se quedó callada- bajó la vista al metal de la mesa, perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no notaba el nerviosismo que invadía a la chica- lo que más me enoja es que ella de alguna forma está protegiendo a quien le hizo esto, dice que es su batalla…

\- eso es… razonable

\- ¿razonable? ¡¿cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con Akane?!- enojado golpeó el metal que se abolló al tacto

\- pues… pienso que si estuviera en su lugar, también querría… ya sabes… hacerlo por mí misma- por supuesto a ella le convenía que Ranma aceptara la idea para que si después se enteraba no la matara.

\- es tan orgullosa…- Ranma apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y sobre sus manos posó su cara escondiéndola, tratando de pensar claro - ¿sabes?- dijo sonriendo – lo primero que pensé fue que tal vez había sido una de ustedes- habló como si fuera una mala broma- hoy que Akane salió de la clínica pensaba ir a investigar, pero cuando vi que venían a visitarla preocupadas- lanzó una risita al aire- incluso Kodachi a su manera; supe que no podía ser así… ¿qué tonto no?.

Ukyo respiró lo más profundo y silencioso para calmarse, se podría decir que habían pasado una prueba de fuego con Ranma, ahora solo esperaba que Akane se mantuviera callada.

\- si- añadió riendo un poco – sabes que yo nunca…

\- lo sé U-chan- levantó la vista a verla- sé que eres una buena amiga, no solo mía, también de Akane- ella asistió con la cabeza fervientemente.

Afuera, recargada en la pared junto a la puerta, Akane apretaba fuertemente los puños, ¡desgraciada hipócrita!, ¡cómo le daban ganas de entrar y gritarle en la cara la verdad!, pero si lo hacía Ranma iría tras las tres brujas a cobrar venganza, y ellas tendrían otra razón para odiarla, e irían a buscarla de nuevo de alguna u otra manera, era como alimentar un ciclo sin fin, ella debía ser la responsable de limpiar su honor y demostrar que era digna, que era la más fuerte y ponerle punto final a todo; si Ranma se metía en su pelea jamás la dejarían en paz.

\- he estado pensando, sobre quien pudo haber sido… la verdad no se me ocurre nadie en específico, pero lo que si sé, es que las veces que Akane se ha portado más orgullosa es cuando retan al dojo, tal vez alguien que quiera el honor del dojo Tendo…

\- podría ser eso- apoyó la cocinera

\- pero también pensé que si fuese así ya hubiera venido alguien aquí al dojo ¿no?- ella movió la cabeza afirmativa

\- ¿y si era alguien que buscaba venganza contra mí?- caminó por el lugar buscando respuesta

\- ¿no creo?- insegura respondió, ahora si necesitaba salir como sea del tema

\- tienes razón… ya hubiera venido a buscarme, a jactarse de haberla lastimado… ¡Dios pudo haberla matado!- Ukyo tragó duro, ella no quería matarla, solo darle un escarmiento, pero si no hubiera llegado el ninja… ¿qué habría pasado? Ella ya se había detenido, pero ¿habría detenido a Shampoo? - ¿crees que alguien pudiera buscar específicamente a Akane para dañarla?

\- no sé Ranma

\- es decir… ella no tiene problemas con nadie, Akane es de esa clase de persona que hace amigos no al contrario

\- ¿y tú como estás seguro de eso?- soltó casi por instinto, por celo, entonces ella obtuvo su respuesta, no, no la habría detenido.

\- ¡vamos! ¡Es Akane! ¿Quién podría odiarla además de ustedes?- dijo en broma, Ukyo rio forzadamente, él pensó a que se debía a que la broma no le sentaba bien por hacer referencia a qué la odiaba cuando "no" era así- ¿entonces qué piensas?

\- no sé Ranma… ¿qué tal y fue alguien que solo pasaba buscando pelea?

\- eso implicaría que fue alguien en busca de peleadores…- pensó en voz alta- y qué tal vez solo sea cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre a alguien más…- Ukyo respiró más tranquila, mientras las pistas estuvieran más lejos de ella, mejor.

\- eso parece… ¿crees que debamos preocuparnos?

\- si, al menos ustedes, tal vez Ryoga o Mousse podrían con el reto, pero por la forma en que golpeó a Akane… tú y las otras chicas, incluso Kuno, deberían estar prevenidos, es fuerte, muy fuerte.

\- /eran tres idiota/- pensó Akane afuera

\- entiendo… entrenaré entonces- dijo la otra chica para salir del paso

\- tómalo con seriedad Ukyo

\- lo hago Ran-chan, pero…- pareció pensarlo antes de decir- no sé si pueda avanzar por mi cuenta en tan poco tiempo, yo no tengo maestro, ni compañeros de entrenamiento, ¿podrías ayudarme?- llegó a su lado y le tomó la mano casi implorando

Akane se quedó estática

\- /se va a negar ¿verdad?/- pensó esperanzada- /niégate Ranma, niégate por favor/

\- yo…- el muchacho comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no le agradaba cuando Ukyo hacía esas cosas

\- no tengo a nadie más Ranma… y necesito ver por mi misma… ¿lo harás?

\- /dile que no, niégate/- Akane rezaba en su interior

\- su… supongo que podría ayudarte, va… vamos, se hará tarde, te acompañaré a tu casa

\- ¡gracias!- se tiró a abrazarlo- solo por eso te invito unos panes- el ruido indicó que se habían ido.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo para Akane, ¿Cuántas veces no le había pedido que la entrenara? ¿Cuántas no le había casi rogado?, había veces que ni siquiera practicar con ella quería, y ahora la iba a entrenar a ella. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo, sentándose en el frio suelo sin importarle que su ropa se manchara, y de nuevo, ahí estaba, llorando de frustración.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación suavemente, luego sin esperar respuesta como siempre, entraron Soun y Genma.

\- ¿cómo te sientes hija?

\- bien…- contestó seca si apartar la vista de su lectura

\- sabes, hoy es un día importante, es la última noche del año- ambos hombres se sentaron en la cama, Akane supo que no podía esquivarlos por mucho tiempo, así que impulsó su silla para verlos de frente, él prosiguió- desde hace semanas reservamos una mesa en un restaurante muy lindo, y hemos pedido un banquete especial, ¿verdad Saotome?

\- ¡claro! ¡calro! Pensamos que después de tu… accidente, te sentaría bien, tu padre fue el de la idea

\- gracias…

\- por eso pensamos que es un buen día para que Ranma y tu resuelvan sus diferencias- soltó por fin su padre

\- ¡así es! Sabemos lo idiota que puede ser ese muchacho, y ya hablamos con él, pero dice no saber lo que te hizo, ¡no lo estamos defendiendo!- aclaró rápido Genma cuando Akane lo miró feo- me refiero a que Ranma está más que dispuesto a disculparse si es necesario, ya sabes para pasar esta fiesta con buenos ánimos- terminó Genma.

Aquel día, cuando escuchó la conversación de Ukyo y Ranma, ya hace más de dos semanas, no había mencionado ni una palabra, en realidad se había encerrado en su cuarto sin importarle que estuviera desastroso, desde entonces no le había dirigido la palabra a Ranma, incluso habían pasado una navidad bastante incomoda; no podía enfrentarlo sin mostrarle su debilidad emocional o gritarle en la cara quienes la habían atacado, ahora más que nunca mantendría su orgullo intacto.

\- tráigalo ahora Saotome- codeó Soun a Genma, este se levantó como resorte y salió del cuarto, Akane no tuvo tiempo de decir no

\- papá, por favor…

\- es importante Akane, hoy las familias deben estar unidas, y las cosas se han alineado para pasar una buena velada; Nabiki ya prometió no hacer negocios sobre donde estaremos, Kasumi invitó al doctor e incluso pudo hacer que su mamá viajara para la ocasión, ¡vaya! Que hasta tú has quedado a penas libre de la férula de tu pie, es como una señal divina… ¿puedes hacer por favor el esfuerzo? ¿por la familia?- ella suspiró, tal vez una tregua no vendría mal.

\- trataré…

\- ¡eso quería escuchar!- se levantó y la abrazó de improviso, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y reveló la cara molesta de Ranma y a Genma susurrándole "consejos"

\- dejémoslos solos- ambos señores salieron y cerraron tras de si.

Akane miró a su prometido sin hablar, entonces él suspiró y empezó

\- yo… mmm…- se rascó la cabeza nervioso- ¿lo siento?

\- supongo que… para hacer felices a nuestros padres, podemos hacer un armisticio-

\- ¿armi… qué?

\- tregua Ranma

\- no me trates como tonto quieres, y no hables como si yo tuviera un problema contigo, porque la que se ha comportado como si me odiara eres tú

\- ¡¿yo?!- Akane casi se rió sarcástica

\- ¡si tú!, acepto que después de regresar de la clínica aquel día estaba molesto pero después, por la noche, fuiste tú la que no volvió a hablarme, cuando yo incluso había amenazado a Nabiki por ti

\- ¡que considerado!- dijo irónica

\- pensé que estabas molesta porque te habías enterado que había estado en el restaurante de Ukyo, pero…- ella lo interrumpió

\- ¡ni me nombres a esa!- la frase le había salido como vomito verbal, sin poder detenerla, se suponía que iban a hacer las paces, pero…

\- ¡¿entonces si es eso?! ¡¿estás celosa?!- incrédulo cuestionó

\- ¡claro que no! ¡no me importa!

\- ¿no te importa?- preguntó con burla

\- ¡no, por supuesto que no! ¡cásate, ten hijos, vive con ella!- su cara molesta desapareció poco a poco y en su lugar se instaló una expresión dolida, él podía ver la tristeza a través de sus ojos – entrena con ella si te da la gana- soltó en tono neutro; Ranma se quedó congelado, no le había dicho a nadie sobre eso, porque sabía que le traería problemas con Akane, de hecho planeaba guardarlo en secreto.

\- ¿Quién… te lo dijo?

\- ¿importa?- se quedaron callados durante un buen tiempo, entonces Ranma intentó explicarse

\- no es lo que crees… puedo explicarlo…

\- no creo… en todo caso, estás aquí para hacer una tregua y…

\- ¡déjame explicarte!- la tomó de los hombros, ella se liberó inmediatamente

\- ¡no! ¡¿quieres la tregua o no?!- insistió, él de todas formas trató

\- ella…

\- no me importa Ranma

\- está sola… debe defenderse

\- ¡¿y acaso yo no?!- estalló

\- ¡no me refiero a eso! ¡tú no estás sola! ¡me tienes a mi!

\- ¡¿y porqué?! ¡por una obligación!- le echó en cara - ¡y por si no lo recuerdas yo también soy una artista marcial! ¡por mucho que te pese a ti, a tus prometidas o a cualquiera! ¡yo también soy capaz de defenderme por mi misma!

\- ¡oh claro! ¡qué bien te defiendes!- sin pensarlo había gritado para después mirar su yeso que aún permanecía en su brazo, es decir, recordándole la paliza que le habían dado. Akane se quedó callada aguantando las ganas de llorar, ¿Cuánto más la iban a humillar?- no… no quise… lo que quiero decir es que yo… - intentó arreglar, pero era inútil, el veneno ya había sido lanzado

\- porque piensas que soy una inútil… a la que ni siquiera hiciste el intento de enseñarle algo

\- yo no dije eso… no es que no quisiera enseñarte

\- ya… claro…- se mordió el labio intentando no mostrarse más débil de lo que él ya pensaba- te lo pedí muchas veces ¡tal vez cientos!, pero nunca me consideraste digna ¿no?

\- Akane, no lo necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? Yo siempre voy a estar para protegerte- en su cabeza aquella frase englobaba sus sentimientos, porque el "siempre" era lo que esperaba estar con ella, y el "protegerte" para él era igual a "amor", pero como siempre le pasaba, se le olvidó que Akane no vivía en su cabeza ni sabía leerle la mente, y ahora que estaba tan dolida no estaba para entenderlo con una mirada como solía pasar regularmente.

\- vete Ranma, no quiero ninguna tregua… vete antes de que te mande a volar y no puedas pasar año nuevo con la familia- le dio la espalda y esperó a que se fuera.

De tras de la puerta, la familia escuchaba, todos con una cara hasta el suelo, otra festividad perdida…

\- Akane…- le habló, entonces la puerta se abrió y a paso rápido Nodoka entró

\- vamos hijo- lo tomó del brazo antes de que lo estropeara más e hizo señas a su esposo y consuegro para que lo sacaran de ahí, también les hizo señas a las dos hermanas para que las dejaran solas porque se les notaban las ganas de hablar y ambas opiniones serían corrosivas en este punto.

Tan pronto como se vieron solas Akane volteó con ella y ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la señora le extendió los brazos

\- era la persona de la que menos esperaba algo así- dijo llorando contra su hombro

\- es que no sabe hablar cariño, es un tonto con las palabras, estoy segura que no piensa así

\- ¿Por qué nadie me puede tomar en serio?

\- si lo hacen, por eso a veces intentan persuadirte, les da miedo verte volar y que puedas estrellarte.

\- ¡pero no lo voy a hacer!- ambas se sentaron en la cama- ¿tu crees que debo rendirme?

\- ¿tú quieres hacerlo?

\- ¡no!

\- ¡entonces no lo hagas!

\- gracias…- se abrazó con más fuerza a ella- ¿está bien si me quedo?

\- si así estás más tranquila- ella asistió- bien, hablaré con los demás, y por bocotas a Ranma lo arrastraré con nosotros, así no te da problemas- dijo a sabiendas de que el muchacho tampoco querría ir y si lo dejaban en casa iría directo a molestarla.

\- gracias- repitió, Nodoka se separó de ella y se levantó

\- iremos al restaurante "Nabenzo Shinjuku", estaremos ahí como hasta las diez, luego iremos al templo de la colina a ver los fuegos artificiales, por si te dan ganas de alcanzarnos- ella afirmó con la cabeza. La señora le acarició la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

La menor de los Tendo miró el reloj que marcaba las ocho y media de la noche, seguro los demás estarían ya empezando a comer, aún en su situación de todo corazón esperaba que la pasaran bien.

Se hundió más en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza, esperaba que el sueño llegara pronto.

.-.

\- ¡hemos llegado!- las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par solo para descubrir que estaba a obscuras - ¿pero… qué pasó? ¿porqué no hay nadie?- se quejó confusa

\- te dije que no podíamos llegar sin avisar

\- ¡no llegamos sin avisar! ¡le envié una carta a Akane! ¡ella no nos dejaría plantadas!- aclaró haciendo un berrinche

\- ¿y has pensado que tal vez la carta no le llegó? ¡te dije que le llamaras!

\- ¡no me regañes!- se dejó caer en los cojines de la mesa y la mano deteniendo su cabeza - no me sé el teléfono...

\- no te pongas así, no será el primer año nuevo que pasamos solas ¿verdad?

\- no… pero quería estar con Akane…

\- aunque no lo creas yo también- le palmeó la cabeza

\- ¡ya sé! ¡vayamos a la habitación de Akane a esperar!- se levantó de golpe y corrió escaleras arriba

\- ¡oye espera! ¡no seas mal educada! ¡no es nuestra casa!- igual se levantó a seguirle el paso.

Akane se levantó de la cama, había escuchado ruidos, ¿sería un ladrón?, mejor eso a que las prometidas o quien fuera intentara ir a molestar, por si las dudas tomó un bate de béisbol con la mano izquierda y caminó hacía la puerta lento, antes de llegar a ella, esta se abrió intempestivamente.

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron congeladas en la puerta viéndose a los ojos, luego cuando la tercera llegó hasta ahí, Akane las miró a las dos con la sorpresa congelándole. La primera en llegar dejó sus cosas caer al suelo y literalmente se tiró a abrazar a Tendo, tirándola en el proceso al suelo

\- ¡Akane!

\- ¡Kurumi! ¡pensé que ya no vendrían!

\- ¡Kurumi!- regaño su hermana- ¡la vas a lastimar! ¡qué no ves su brazo!- la jaló del overol

\- ¡oh por Dios! ¡¿qué te pasó?!- le dijo preocupada

\- hola Akane- hizo un reverencia moderada con una cara apenada por su hermana

\- también me da gusto verte Natsume- Akane sonrió verdaderamente después de tantos días.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Aclaraciones

\- Por si se les hace extraño, la navidad en Japón no es tan apreciada como año nuevo, por lo menos en el sentido de festejarla en familia, por eso Soun hace más énfasis en estar en paz para esa festividad

\- El restaurante Nabenzo Shiunjuku" si existe y es uno de los mejores rankeados, por lo menos en internet. Está en Tokyo, digamos que estaría de fácil acceso a la familia y a menos de una hora en tren.

.-.-.-.

N/A

A 30 de Dic. Todos juntos ¡01!

Ya solo nos falta mañana, ¡qué emoción!, la verdad estoy muy feliz, porque incluso, en una situación hipotética no terminara el reto, sería más de lo que hice en mi primer reto xD.

Gracias a todos, especialmente a:

\- Haro Adrianne

\- Hatsuhana

\- paulayjoaqui

\- Benani0125

\- azzulaprincess

\- Guest

\- Juany Rdz

\- Luna Akane

\- Akai27

\- felicius

\- JHO

\- saotomedgo

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- Ranma84

\- nancyricoleon

\- hinatacris

\- kioh

\- livamesauribe

\- Rj45

\- Tear Hidden

\- Marty2504

\- RankaneNa

\- Afrika

\- GabyCo

\- Guest 02

\- Grace

\- Llek BM x2, felicidades, atinaste ^u^

\- Andy-Saotome-Tendo

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermandad

IV

.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaración.

Vi a algunas personas que aún seguían con dudas respecto a Kurumi y Natsume, la verdad yo di por hecho que ya las conocían, pero en caso de que no, y para que puedan continuar con más claridad la lectura… Natsume y Kurumi son unas hermana huérfanas, hacen su aparición en el OV de Ranma, por muchos conflictos se piensa que son las hermanas perdidas de las Tendo pero al final todo se aclara, con la persona que hicieron más cercanía es con Akane, ya que ambas se dedican a las artes marciales. Si quieren saber más pueden ver las OVAS en Youtube, así no les hago spoilers.

Sin más, les dejo la lectura.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Akane caminaba tranquila, era curioso cómo era que ahora que no tenía más de dos cambios en su bolso, menos de 500Y y sin tener un lugar fijo para dormir, estaba mucho mejor que sus últimos días en la casa Tendo.

Sintió un poco de calor y desabrochó su suéter, la época primaveral ya estaba más que instalada y después de las seis de la mañana se despejaba el fresco, a veces no podía creer que llevaba ya casi cuatro meses fuera de casa y siguiera sintiendo la emoción recorriendo su cuerpo ante el nuevo entrenamiento del día.

Nunca antes había viajado por entrenamiento, por lo menos no propio; recordaba aquellas ocasiones en las que había viajado con Ranma y Genma pero siempre había sido para apoyar a su prometido no para incluirla a ella y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, entendía porque a su prometido, al tío e incluso a su padre les gustaba tanto hacerlo.

Pararon en un sitio amplio y armaron la amplia tienda de campaña donde dormían las tres, al principio no era así pero el invierno había sido crudo y ahora estaban acostumbradas a ello; de hecho ahora que lo pensaba esa solo era una de las tantas costumbres que había adquirido en esos meses con sus nuevas hermanas.

Todo comenzó aquella noche de año nuevo. Cuando Kurumi y Natsume habían llegado, Akane les había explicado lo sucedido.

[- ¿debes de estar bromeando?- reclamó Kurumi- ¡¿porqué no le dices a Ranma la verdad?! ¡Ya les hubiera pateado el trasero a esas tres!- enfurecida se levantó de donde estaba sentada y caminó por el cuarto

\- no es tan fácil Kurumi… Akane debe limpiar su honor por si misma, yo también lo haría

\- puede ser, eso lo entiendo, pero cuando aceptó entrenar a Ukyo, ¡en ese momento debiste de decirle Akane! ¡que coraje! ¡se le hubieran caído hasta las pestañas si lo hubiera sabido!

\- tenemos bien sabido que es un idiota- apoyó Natsume- ¿y qué harás ahora?

\- no lo sé… bueno, supongo que esperar a estar totalmente recuperada y empezar un buen entrenamiento, es lo único.

\- ¿y no se te ha ocurrido que apenas esas tres vuelvan a sentir confianza vendrán por ti de nuevo?- analizó la mayor- y eso podría pasar antes de que te recuperes completamente, mira hasta donde está la confianza de esa cocinera ahora mismo, y será peor en cuanto Saotome la entrene

\- ¡ayyy pero que frustración!- Kurumi estrelló su pie en la madera

\- será un riesgo que tendré que correr…- dijo sin más, mirando con frustración el suelo ]

Y como si hubieran estado escuchándolas alguien había atacado la casa Tendo esa noche, tal vez solo había sido suerte y en realidad al que buscaba para pasar las fiestas era a Ranma pero al no encontrarlo igual Shampoo había atacado a Akane.

La decisión había sido tomada sin palabras, y antes de que diera el año nuevo Akane viajaba cuesta arriba hacía las montañas con sus dos nuevas hermanas, todo para protegerla hasta el día que ella pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta.

[- quiero agradecer por mi entrenamiento, porqué he mejorado mucho, también agradezco por…-

\- ¿qué haces Kurumi?- curiosa preguntó la de pelo largo

\- agradecer, ¿qué no es obvio? Debemos hacerlo para tener un año prospero

\- nunca había escuchado eso

\- yo tampoco…- concedió Akane

\- pues que aburridas- siguió con lo suyo juntando incluso sus manos- agradezco porque este año nos faltó menos comida que el anterior y agradezco por mi hermana y por…- lo pensó un momento mientras miraba a Akane, luego riendo un poco terminó diciendo- por mi nueva hermana Akane.

Desde la colina que subían los fuegos artificiales alumbraban su nuevo camino]

Al principio, no iba a negarlo, había sido muy difícil, sobre todo porque aún llevaba el yeso en la mano, pero con el pasar del tiempo y con técnicas muy poco ortodoxas estaba a menos de un paso de alcanzar el nivel de artista marcial que siempre había deseado. Se había esforzado cada día, cada segundo, pasando frío y hambre, a veces echando en menos lo que había dejado atrás, no solo las comodidades, también la universidad, y por supuesto su familia, pero ahora más que nunca podía decir que cada momento había valido la pena.

Ranma por otro lado seguía siendo un tema complicado.

Después de su partida no se comunicó al Dojo hasta casi tres semanas cumplidas fuera de su hogar, de todas maneras había dejado una escueta carta anunciando su decisión, esto no había evitado que su familia y sobre todo Ranma se volvieran casi locos e intentaran buscarla, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo la familia de cierta forma aceptó que era una batalla perdida intentar traerla de vuelta o persuadirla de renunciar a su entrenamiento, pero el joven de trenza era otra cosa, él siempre había estado tras su pista, y aunque hasta el momento no la había encontrado, tenía que cuidarse las espaldas constantemente.

\- ¿estás lista Akane?- le gritó Kurumi cuando terminaron de instalarse completamente y notó que estaba distraída – hoy haremos ejercicios de resistencia.

\- ¡lista!- las tres mujeres se pusieron en posición, listas para correr

\- hasta la punta más alta de la montaña son cerca de diez kilómetros, hagamos el camino de ida y regreso, las veo aquí en veinte minutos- dijo Natsume desafiante. Eso solo era el comienzo, el entrenamiento de hoy sería intenso.

.-.-.-.-.

\- buenas tardes- saludó con cortesía, con el tiempo había aprendido que mientras más educado se mostrara la gante más rápido respondía

\- buenas tardes joven, en que puedo ayudarle- preguntó la anciana detrás del escritorio que hacía de recepción en la pequeña clínica

\- lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a una chica, tal vez usted pueda decirme si ha pasado por aquí- otra cosa que Ranma sabía era que los viajeros siempre necesitaban de provisiones no solo de alimentos, también de medicamentos, así que era buena opción pasar por la clínica de la localidad.

El joven sacó de entre sus partencias una fotografía

\- ¿la ha visto?- dijo mostrándosela a la mujer, ella acomodó sus lentes y tomó el papel, pareció pensarlo un momento

\- pues si- a Ranma se le ilumino el rostro hace más de un mes que no obtenía pista alguna –estuvo aquí, mmm… creo que cerca del inicio de los hanami- el muchacho hizo cuentas rápido, poniéndose más entusiasta, eso había sido hace días

\- me podría decir si sabe algo, lo que sea sobre ella

\- pues… déjeme recordar… ¡ah si! Estaba con sus hermanas, una de ellas tenía algo lastimado, no recuerdo bien… después de que el doctor la atendió se fueron de prisa, no sé más- bien eso era algo. Si se apuraba aún podían estar en la zona.

\- gracias- hizo una reverencia y dando la vuelta se dirigió a la salida

\- ¡joven!- Ranma volteó- por qué no pregunta en la tienda de arroz, la señora que atiende el lugar parece saber todo de todos- Ranma dio gracias a Dios de que fuera un pueblo pequeño y chismoso.

.-.-.

\- ¿entonces? ¿la reconoce?

\- claro que si, viajaba con sus dos hermanas, las tres muy simpáticas, dijeron que iban hacía las montañas del oeste, yo les advertí que era un sitio peligroso para tres jóvenes muchachas, fue entonces cuando dijeron ser artistas marciales experimentadas y que estaban en un intenso entrenamiento- Ranma asistía absorbiendo la información- se llevaron cinco kilos de arroz y el hijo dueño les hizo un descuento solo porque eran lindas, en especial trataba de impresionar a la chica de la foto, recuerdo que incluso le preguntó su nombre y aunque ella parecía cohibida sus hermanas lo dijeron, ¿Akane verdad?- Ranma asistió de mala gana, ¿acaso en todos lados tenía que dejar un tonto enamorado?- fue cuando les obsequió un vale para arroz gratis en su próxima visita, pero no creo que vuelvan- comentó pesando bolsas pequeñas

\- ¿y eso porqué?

\- la mayor dijo que harían un viaje muy largo

\- entiendo… ¿montañas del oeste cierto?

\- así es

\- ¡gracias!- el joven se apresuró a salir de ahí aunque antes de hacerlo la mujer preguntó

\- ¿y usted por que la busca?- Ranma respondió a la distancia

\- ¡es mi prometida!- debía marcar su territorio.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Sin ganas se levantó del pasto donde había estado descansando, la noche ya estaba cayendo, apenas habían terminado de entrenar pero ella debía seguir con sus quehaceres, hoy le tocaba hacer la cena y eso incluía buscar agua, leña, pescado y si encontraba frutos también.

.-.-.

\- ¿creen qué ya esté lista para regresar?- preguntó rato después cuando terminaban la cena

\- no- respondió Kurumi de inmediato, Akane la miró sorprendida

\- Kurumi…- la mayor la llamó con cansancio- no le hagas caso Akane… lo que pasa es que no quiere que te vayas

\- ¡tú tampoco quieres que se vaya!- Natsume bajo la cara sin decir ni una palabra

\- ustedes han hecho tanto por mi… pero tengo que regresar y…

\- ¿para qué? En Nerima solo tienes problemas, incluso tu propia familia te los genera, además tú misma lo has dicho has aprendido más aquí con nosotras que en los últimos años en el dojo

\- Kurumi por favor… no la pongas en esa situación

\- ¡pero Natsume! Yo…

\- ¡basta!- Akane se levantó- si, en Nerima tengo muchos problemas, y por eso tengo que regresar a resolverlos, pero eso no significa que voy a dejarlas

\- ¡¿estás hablando en serio?!- emocionada preguntó la menor

\- si, luego de que deje todo arreglado regresaré con ustedes, he tomado esa decisión… ya nadie me va a cortar las alas- Kurumi emocionada festejó brincando de aquí a allá. Volteó su vista a Natsume y ella se levantó en su dirección, tomándola de los hombros habló

\- cuentas con nuestro apoyo, hermana- a la joven de cabello azul se le aguaron los ojos, si bien la actitud siempre había sido de hermandad, Natsume nunca lo había mencionado en voz alta hasta ahora. Kurumi gritó más feliz.

.-.-.

Akane quería dar vueltas y vueltas en su saco de dormir ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, sin embargo no podía, Kurumi esa noche, como otras tantas estaba usando su abdomen como almohada mientras le subía los pies a Natsume. Ni con sus propias hermanas de sangre recordaba alguna situación similar, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeñas; por mucho que costara creerlo a Kasumi no le gustaba compartir su espacio con nadie, por su lado el pequeño y bien guardado secreto de Nabiki, era que dormía peor que ella o Kurumi, siempre terminaba por patearle la espalda y tirarla de la cama o dejarla sin futón según la ocasión, por eso nunca habían dormido juntas.

Era muy curioso cómo de ser la más chica, ahora tenía a alguien menor, que si bien era tan fuerte como ella, tenía una personalidad mucho más infantil y tenía que cuidarla en muchos aspectos, como por ejemplo de hablar con extraños, ser más responsable con sus cosas personales, regañarla cuando hacía un berrinche o consolarla si se ponía a llorar por cualquier cosa. Por su lado Natsume era mayor y aunque Akane tenía dos hermanas mayores en casa, Natsume era completamente diferente a ellas. Siempre las trataba con dureza si se trataba de entrenamientos y no mostraba compasión si debía hacerlas mejorar en algo, pero cuidado alguien se metiera con alguna de sus hermanas; ella en todo momento tenía una opinión sincera pero no era de imponerse a lo que querían Kurumi y ella, además tenía la costumbre de preguntar antes de dormir si estaban bien o si no les dolía nada; siempre cuidando de ambas.

No podía decir que no quería a Kasumi y a Nabiki, pero era tan diferente, y se sentía tan libre que a veces solo deseaba que ellas la comprendieran un tercio de lo que Kurumi y Natsume hacían.

Sin embargo el análisis anterior no era la cusa de su desvelo, sino más bien el pronto regreso al dojo, ya que después de iniciar su viaje, había enviado cuatro cartas más.

Las primeras tres eran para las tres prometidas.

"Shampoo / Kuonji Ukyo/ Kuno Kodachi

Lamento informarte por este medio mi decisión, pero en vista de las presentes circunstancias, era lo más razonable. Yo, Tendo Akane, he tomado la decisión de limpiar mi honor por la pasada batalla en donde lastimosamente salí perdedora, no hablaré de la poca o nula honra que pienso hubo en aquel duelo de su parte, ya no tiene caso, tampoco tienen que preocuparse por que Ranma se entere de mi boca que tú y las otras dos prometidas fueron las responsables de tan desdichados resultados, sin embargo de lo que sí tendrán que estar al pendiente es de mi regreso a Nerima, porque como bien sabrán al "derrotado" se le permite escoger la fecha del encuentro de la revancha, ¡ah! Y una cosa más no se preocupen yo entiendo lo "cercanas" que son para formar un solo equipo en mi contra, así que eso no tendrá que cambiar para el próximo encuentro, porque las entiendo.

Espero mi carta no les cause más malestares de lo que les causo la impresión de verme como la prometida oficial, sin más por el momento,

Tendo Akane."

Bien, Akane reconocía que había usado más de una burla y sarcasmo en la carta para hacerlas rabiar, pero no cambiaba la idea original que sus hermanas habían apoyado: enfrentar a esas tres locas al mismo tiempo; y aunque no había cambiado de parecer, era más sencillo plasmarlo en papel que llevarlo a cabo.

La cuarta carta era la siguiente:

"Ranma,

A estas alturas supongo ya te habrás enterado que me fui a entrenar por mi cuenta, sin embargo creí necesario escribirte personalmente los motivos que me llevaron a ello, así por lo menos no tendré interrupciones, que irónico ¿no?, que tengamos que recurrir a un pedazo de papel para hablar civilizadamente.

Empezaré recalcando el hecho de que "YO SOY UNA ARTISTA MARCIAL" y eso ni tú tratándome como una debilucha, ni mi padre usándome como la heredera de palabra, Nabiki como mercancía o Kasumi tratando de convencerme de ser una chica delicada van a cambiar, yo nací para esto, es lo que amo y si tengo que llorar sangre para lograrlo lo voy a hacer, soy más fuerte de lo que tú o cualquiera piensa y lo voy a demostrar.

No intentes buscarme, no estoy sola, y voy a estar muy ocupada como para tener que lidiar contigo.

Estoy consciente que el matrimonio que nuestros padres planearon desde nuestro nacimiento se llevaría a cabo por fin los primeros días de la semana dorada, y tomando en cuenta que piensas (o eso discierno de tus acciones y lo que me has dicho) que solo puede haber un representante en el arte todo vale, me tomaré el atrevimiento de retarte en un combate oficial a mi regreso para decidir esa posición tan importante; si pierdo me acomodaré a tus términos, sean lo que sean los cumpliré sin quejas, pero si gano, estaré libre del compromiso que por obligación hemos cumplido como si fuéramos piezas de un ajedrez, no me opondré a que seas el representante masculino del legado, pero tendrás que reconocerme ante toda la escuela, lo cual implica a nuestros padres y Happosai no solo como una artista marcial legitima, sino también como tu superior.

Espero que entiendas las decisiones que he tomado.

Tendo Akane."

Reconocía que cuando escribió esta última estaba muy enojada, pero tampoco se retractaría de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Aclaraciones.

\- Lo de las hermanas Kurumi y Natsume lo aclaré al principio para que no se perdieran en la lectura quienes no las recordaban o no han visto las OVAS, espero no haberlos confundido. Por cierto, aunque en las OVAS Nabiki menciona que tienen la edad de Akane, la verdad es que no lo parecen e investigando hay un rango de dos edades para ambas, así que para fines de esta historia tomaremos que Kurumi es menor que Akane un año y Natsume mayor también un año.

\- Los hanami son básicamente días de campo donde se disfruta del florecimiento de las flores y árboles, especialmente está relacionado con el florecimiento de los árboles sakura, todo esto ocurre a principios de Abril.

\- La semana dorada en Japón es una semana que reúne varias festividades y en el país son días de asueto nacional.

.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A.

Todos juntos ¡00! Feliz año nuevo, nos vemos hasta diciembre…. ¡es broma! Si voy a terminar la historia. La iba a terminar en este capítulo pero quedaba muy largo…

Por ahora empezaré por decir, que aunque atrasado, terminé el reto de "Diciembre sin fin" y estoy muy contenta por eso, sobre todo porque he obtenido mucho apoyo de todos ustedes y no saben cómo se los agradezco, de todo corazón gracias a todos, en especial a:

\- paulayjoaqui

\- Benani0125

\- Guest

\- terry,mhel

\- Juany Rdz

\- felicius

\- saotomedgo

\- Ranma84

\- Akanita87

\- Akai27

\- kioh

\- Tear Hidden

\- rj45

\- Hatsuhana

\- azzulaprincess

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- 1Andrea11

\- Andy-Saotome-Tendo

\- livamesauribe

\- Marty2504

\- pceleste377

\- Hola

\- nancyricoleon

\- Luz

\- Maritza559

\- hinatacris

Sin más por el momento, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya que les desea excelente año 20-20 ^u^/


	5. Chapter 5

Hermandad V

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, no tenía ganas de levantarse, anoche su cabeza había seguido trabajando por bastante tiempo antes de rendirse a la inconciencia, tampoco era un incentivo tener sobre su torso las piernas de Kurumi, sin embargo aunque sentía le ardían un poco los ojos, no tenía ganas de volver a dormir.

Sin ser brusca, pero tampoco con sutileza, se quitó a Kurumi de encima, se talló los ojos y terminó por destaparse.

\- deberías dormir un poco más- habló la voz ronca, Natsume siempre parecía estar pendiente de hasta el más mínimo movimiento de las otras dos

\- estoy bien- sin más la mayor dio media vuelta para taparse la luz que comenzaba a entrar, serían las seis de la mañana.

Abrió el cierre de la tienda y salió, se tomó el tiempo para estirarse, acomodar un poco su despeinado cabello y luego, con calma, busco por el piso sus tenis. Se calzó el izquierdo, casi se cae en el intentó; luego siguió con el derecho, el cual quedo a mitad de camino… al levantar la vista, justo en frente suyo, estaba su prometido, observándola con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

Se congeló, simplemente no podía mover su cuerpo. El joven se levantó de la pierda donde estaba sentado, como si hubiera tenido la paciencia de esperar a que se despertara, aunque en realidad desde que había llegado hace horas, había ido y venido, decidiendo si abrir o no de una vez el zíper de la carpa; sus pasos lo llevaron a estar a menos de 30cm de ella, cara a cara, después de cuatro meses.

\- jamás vas a escapar de Ranma Saotome- y con un movimiento más brusco de lo que hubiese querido para su rencuentro, la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola con ambos brazos, enterrando su cabeza en su aun despeinado cabello, que sorpresivamente olía igual que la última vez que la había tenido cerca.

Akane no era de piedra y como si de una necesidad de supervivencia, se había aferrado a él en un instante. El momento les duró muy poco.

\- ¿Akane?- Natsume había sacado la cabeza tan pronto había oído la voz de alguien no tan desconocido y su rostro era de no saber si seguía soñando.

Ranma tan pronto la oyó dio un salto hacia atrás, como si la recién levantada joven le fura a arrebatar de los brazos a su prometida.

\- ¿qué haces?- preguntó por fin ella, que aún no lo había soltado

\- nos vamos de aquí

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡no!- en el instante lo empujó con fuerza, y viéndose libre empezó a retroceder lentamente

\- ¡Kurumi!- gritó la mayor, quien ya estaba en posición de lucha, la otra muchacha salió primero arrastrándose y sin abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo y vio a Ranma, se paró y salió de la tienda a tropezones, más rápido que si le hubieran prendido fuego en los pies.

Ranma mentiría si dijera que no se esperaba aquello, si aquellas muchachas habían sido capaces de llevarse a su prometida por cuatro meses, era obvio que iban a pelear por ella.

\- ven Akane- dijo extendiendo la mano hacía ella, pero cuando la muchacha negó, supo que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Analizó la situación en menos de cinco segundos y un instante después se había lanzado sobre Akane, echándosela al hombro, inmediatamente barrió sus pies para frenar su impulso y comenzó la carrera en sentido contrario.

\- ¡Kurumi!- gritó la mayor haciendo una señal que la otra captó. Kurumi se lanzó a impactar de una patada sus pies, Ranma saltó con habilidad, pero a mitad del salto otra patada en plena espalda por parte de Natsume interceptó el impulso, antes de tocar tierra un rodillazo fue a dar a su estómago, esa había sido su prometida, que apenas estuvo libre, corrió con sus hermanas y las tres se pusieron en posición de ataque.

\- ¡¿te lavaron el cerebro o qué?!- le grito poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad, concediendo mentalmente que eso había sido un ataque coordinado.

\- ¡lárgate Saotome!- fue la respuesta de Kurumi - ¡ella no irá contigo!

\- ¡no se metan en esto! ¡Estoy a punto de olvidar que son mujeres!

\- ¡es lo que estamos esperando! ¡vamos a ver si puedes con las tres!- agregó Natsume harta de él

\- ¡podría con una mano atada a la espalda niña!- aseveró - ¡pero no golpeo mujeres! ¡aunque estoy a punto de hacerlo!

\- ¡ah claro! ¡¿Por qué no te transformas en chica?! ¡¿de esa forma si podrías?!- se burló la menor, aunque bien sabía que no era posible, Akane ya se los había contado.

\- ¡ya no me transformo!- reclamó enojado- pero si tanto lo piden tal vez deba tratarlas como merecen- Akane al ver sus ojos furiosos decidió que era suficiente

\- ¡ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto!- relajó su cuerpo y volteó a ver a sus hermanas.

De alguna forma era como si se comunicara sin hablar con ellas, ya que al destensar sus músculos, las otras dos muchachas hicieron lo mismo. Las mirada que la joven Tendo llevaba era de decisión, en seguida Kurumi sonrió desafiante y Natsume con orgullo, ambas estaban de acuerdo con lo que Akane estaba pensando.

Por su lado Ranma observaba aquel juego de miradas y se sintió confundido, ¿de qué se estaba perdiendo?, la primera en hablar fue la menor con un deje de burla que le irritaba a más no poder.

\- acaba con él rápido, tenemos cosas que hacer- se dio la vuelta y avanzó la tienda como si pretendiera volver a dormir.

\- ¡¿de qué rayos hablas?!-

\- ¿no es lo que quieres? ¿Pelear con Akane? Háganlo de una buena vez así nos libramos de ti- contestó Kurumi quedándose parada observándolo con autosuficiencia.

\- ja-ja-ja… no me hagas reír, ¡no me voy a enfrentar a ella! ¡ME LA VOY A LLEVAR CONMIGO!

\- eso quisieras Saotome…- contestó entre dientes, su hermana mayor la detuvo antes de que iniciara una pelea.

\- No me digas que tienes miedo…- ironizó Natsume

\- ¡por favor! ¿Asustarme por Akane? Pfff…- se burló; si Akane tenía alguna duda sobre lo que iba a hacer, en ese momento su sangre embulló en sus venas

\- entonces prepárate Saotome- habló furiosa

\- ¿estás hablando en serio? Pensé que con el tiempo recapacitarías de la locura que escribiste en la carta y…- ella no lo dejó terminar

\- y yo pensé que estos meses empezarías a tomarme en serio…

\- no es que no lo haga Akane- trató de corregirse cuando vio su rostro casi dolido- es simplemente que esto es una estupidez, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste irte de casa? ¿Acaso sabes lo preocupados que estábamos? Te fuiste sin decir media palabra, dejando una escueta nota a la familia y te comunicaste mucho después, aun estabas lastimada, ¡tu padre casi muere de la intranquilidad! ¡tus hermanas…

\- bla bla bla…- Kurumi le cortó - ¿y que hay de Akane? ¿de cómo se sentía ella?

\- ya Kurumi, ¿pelearas o no Saotome?- interrogó Natsume con reto, el joven miró a Akane y ella no dijo ninguna palabra, manteniéndose firme en su decisión, enojado contestó

\- ¡muy bien! ¡si tanto lo quieres! ¡está bien! Pero eso si, te advierto que cuando te haya vencido regresarás a casa conmigo- la apuntó con el dedo índice.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. De pronto Natsume se acercó y rápidamente tomó a Akane del brazo y la jaló

\- no querrás pelear en pijama ¿verdad?- dijo llevándola y metiéndola dentro de la carpa, Kurumi también entró con ellas. El joven por su parte solo suspiró enojado, recargándose contra un árbol.

La tienda de campaña tenía espació suficiente para dormir con tranquilidad, sin embargo, para esta ocasión tuvieron que encogerse considerablemente para que Akane pudiera cambiarse, mientras lo hacía, la mayor comenzó a hablar, en voz muy baja.

\- sabes que es fuerte-

\- Akane puede ganarle- protestó Kurumi

\- seamos realistas- recalcó- tenemos que usar una muy buena estrategia si quieres ganar Akane- ella solo asistió mientras se quitaba la ropa de dormir, iba a comenzar a deslizar un pantalón deportivo por su cuerpo cuando Natsume la detuvo y puso una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, la otra captó lo que su hermana sugería y enseguida estiró hacía ella un short de licra corto.

\- están… están locas…- intentó protestar

\- la cosa es Akane, que necesitamos un punto de distracción-

\- es como cuando nos hacemos las lindas para obtener cosas gratis- sin restricciones la de pelo cuadrado comenzó a vestirla

\- no va a funcionar, ¡es Ranma por Dios!- de haber podido elevar el tono lo habría hecho, pero todo era hablado a susurros para evitar el "filtrado de información"

\- ¡es un hombre!- contradijo Kurumi

\- y está enamorado…- ante la mirada de Akane, Natsume siguió- ¿qué? Que sea un idiota no quiere decir que no pueda enamorarse.

\- las dos están deliran… ¿qué… qué es esto?- se miró a si misma dándose cuenta que Kurumi le había puesto un top deportivo que además de dejar al aire todo su estómago y brazos, le quedaba ajustado y más corto de lo que quisiera en la parte del busto- esto no es mío Kurumi

\- no, es mío…- la miró con una sonrisa burlona, antes de que la joven pudiera golpearla por la vestimenta, Natsume la tomó de los hombros

\- escucha con atención Akane, lo creas o no, harás cada movimiento de forma calculada, tu mayor cualidad es la velocidad, pero no servirá si no usas tus encantos para hacerlo perder la concentración; con eso tienes grandes posibilidades de ganar, esa es la estrategia, ¡apégate a ella!- sin esperar más, abrió el cierre de la carpa y la empujó fuera.

Saotome parecía aún enojado, y pateaba el suelo como si de alguna manera ayudara a calmarlo. Subió la mirada al oír como se abría el zíper de la carpa, tan pronto vio a Akane casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

\- ¿estás listo Saotome?- preguntó Kurumi nada más ver como él avanzaba sin parpadear y tropezándose con sus propios pies, cayendo al piso; se levantó de nuevo trastabillando.

\- cla… cla-ro- contestó por fin cuando ambos peleadores ya estaban frente a frente. Sin dar más tiempo, Natsume habló

\- entonces empecemos, el primero que caiga con la espalda al suelo y permanezca en esa posición por más de cinco segundos será el que pierda el encuentro. Tres dos, uno, ¡comiencen!

Akane no perdió el tiempo, se lanzó a atacar sin piedad, no estaba dispuesta a someterse a las demandas de Ranma. Por su lado el joven solo se percató de que todo había iniciado cuando sintió el primer golpe impactar contra su pecho y fue a dar contra un árbol, no tuvo tampoco espacio para recuperarse, el siguiente ataque ya venía hacia él y apenas logró esquivar.

Ranma trató de conseguir regresar su mente a un estado "frio", su plan inicial era esquivar unos cuantos golpes, luego hacer una llave simple y hacerla caer al suelo, pero analizando la situación se dio cuenta que el ritmo que llevaba la pelea era muy rápido y Akane no parecía estar si quiera un poco agitada.

El joven bloqueaba cuantos ataques podía pero por cada tres que lograba parar uno más conectaba con su cuerpo, fue cuando por fin empezó a subir su nivel en la pelea, lamentablemente para él, las otras dos hermanas estaban más que pendientes de la batalla.

Akane notó como sus hermanas le hacían señas únicamente con la mirada y aunque estaba en contra del plan, confiaba en ellas, así que apegándose a él, hizo lo que le estaban indicando. Lanzó una patada, más alto de lo que debía y lanzó su cuerpo un poco hacía adelante. Ranma esquivó el ataque, pero la intención no era golpear, era exhibir; la torneada pierna derecha había quedado frente a la mirada azulada. El siguiente ataque de la joven lo mando al suelo de forma inevitable.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza tratando de espabilarse, lo cual era difícil cuando a su cerebro le gustaba confundirse a si mismo tratando de descifrar, como era que la piel de Akane seguía siendo tan blanca y parecía tan tersa después de cuatro meses de entrenamiento arduo.

Las otras dos muchachas pintaron una sonrisa ladina en su cara haciéndole saber a Akane que tenían más que razón, ella bufó antes de seguir atacando.

Después de varios ataques más Natsume volvió a hacerle señas a Akane, quien estaba rehusándose a hacer movimientos más "obvios", Akane supo que era tiempo de terminarlo haciendo lo que sus hermanas le insinuaban.

Uso aún más velocidad y en milésimas, barrió las piernas de Ranma; este cayó al piso como peso muerto. En honor a la verdad más que el golpe de su trasero contra el suelo, la impresión lo golpeó más fuerte, ¿desde cuándo Akane era así de rápida? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, ella se fue sobre él, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado del torso masculino, y estirándose, lo tomó por las muñecas y las aprisionó contra la tierra fría sobre su cabeza… dejando por ende su busto a la altura de la mirada masculina.

\- ¡uno!- Akane bufó sonrojada

\- ¡dos!- Kurumi rio alto

\- ¡tres!- Natsume incluso azotó su pie contra el suelo al pronunciar el número

\- ¡cuatro!- Akane no veía el momento de terminar con aquello

\- ¡CINCO!- Ranma apenas escuchó un eco a la distancia.

Akane en ese instante se levantó, sus hermanas corrieron hacía ella festejando la victoria, Ranma empezó a procesar que había perdido.

Molesto, se levantó del suelo, ¡ah no! no se iba dejar vencer, así que usando por fin completamente su raciocinio, utilizó lo único que podía salvarlo.

\- mjjj- se aclaró la garganta como si nada- si, si… fue una buena batalla… para ser un entrenamiento.

\- ¿entrenamiento?- preguntó confundida Akane - ¡¿de qué estás hablando?!

\- ¿no pensante que era una pelea real?- dijo casi burlándose

\- ¡claro que era real!- reclamó

\- ¡vamos Akane! Ellas- señaló a las dos hermanas despectivo- fueron las que movieron el tiempo para esta pelea, pero tú nunca dijiste que fuera oficial, además si mal no recuerdo, en esa mentada carta lo pusiste muy claro "A MI REGRESO"- hizo voz aguda para decir aquello y casi se rió de la cara que tenían las tres chicas

\- eres un tramposo Saotome…- Kurumi gruño entre dientes, Natsume tuvo que detenerla, nuevamente, antes de que se le fuera encima.

\- Entonces qué les parecen si pelean de nuevo, esta vez en serio…- propuso Natsume

\- Naa…- dijo como si nada, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y caminando "descuidadamente"- ya tengo hambre… será luego…- las tres muchachas lo miraron fastidiadas.

Ranma inspeccionó el lugar con aparente calma, primero muerto antes de admitir que Akane le había ganado, y más aún, que no estaba seguro de poder vencerla si ella seguía distrayéndolo de esa manera, debía pensar en un muy buen contra-ataque… analizar al "enemigo" antes de la batalla.

Akane estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo cuando Natsume negó con la cabeza.

\- Kurumi, te toca el desayuno, empieza con eso o se nos hará tarde…- la joven hizo una mueca antes de ponerse en marcha

\- ¡muero de hambre!- exclamó cínico

\- ¡ni creas que buscaré comida para ti!- dijo mientras se perdía a la distancia

.-.-.-.

Las horas habían pasado y Saotome seguía tumbado como si nada sobre el fresco pasto, peor aún, y para fastidio de las chicas, había armado su tienda y acomodado sus cosas dentro, era obvio que pensaba quedarse, no estaba dispuesto a irse sin Akane.

Las tres hermanas ahora mismo estaban en unas pozas cercanas aseándose, había sido la excusa perfecta para que Saotome no fuera tras de ellas y así pudieran hablar en privado.

\- ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¡si no se va pronto me volverá loca! ¿y qué pasa si se queda con nosotras durante todo el viaje? ¡no podría soportarlo!

\- tranquilízate Kurumi- pidió Natsume relajada dentro del agua mientras veía como Akane intentaba hacer que se quedara quieta para seguir tallándole la cabeza.

\- ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Hoy ni siquiera pudimos entrenar ¡¿qué vamos a hacer?!

\- quédate quieta- advirtió Akane tomándola de los hombros para que volviera a sentarse y poder seguir en lo suyo.

\- ¿tú que piensas Akane?- preguntó la mayor

\- creo que… creo que es hora de volver…

\- ¡¿tan pronto?!- la de pelo azulado volvió a sentar a la menor

\- ya habíamos hablado de esto…- Akane taciturna, terminó por enjuagar su cabeza y la dejó libre, mientras hundía más su propio cuerpo en el agua, Kurumi volteó a verla de frente

\- ¡ya lo sé! Pero no pensé que fuera a ser TAN pronto…-

\- voy a regresar con ustedes, solo serán una batallas… tal vez unos días y regresaremos a viajar- agregó y miró a Natsume

\- estoy de acuerdo, ¿Kurumi?- ambas pusieron su vista en la menor

\- ¡esta bien! ¡pero solo unos días!- se cruzó de brazos

\- ¡claro berrinches!- le apodó Natsume, las dos se lanzaron sobre ella y le hundieron la cabeza en el agua por unos momentos, luego de eso jugaron en las pozas por un buen rato.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

\- ¿Quién va a ir?- preguntó Kurumi con un poco de desesperación en voz baja a sus hermanas mientras veía con ojos grandes y emocionados el restaurante de ramen a las orillas de un pequeño pueblo que se había cruzado en su viaje de regreso, si sus viejas costumbres de robar aun persistieran, ni siquiera habría preguntado; Ranma por su lado no entendía el misticismo de la operación, ¿Cuál era el chiste de ir a comprar el ramen? Sin mucho interés se tocó el bolsillo, comprobando el dinero que reposaba en él, cuando por fin acabaran con aquello él aportaría su parte, por el momento, fue y recostó su espalda contra un árbol.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?-Akane preguntó, Natsume buscó entre sus pertenencias, sacó un saquito pequeño y lo vació en su mano, hizo un conteo rápido y respondió

\- hoy podemos gastar… 560Y, Akane ¿tú tienes la reserva?- ella asistió- bien eso hay que seguir guardándolo

Ranma comenzó a poner atención, el ramen más barato costaba 400Y, hasta él que era un tonto para las matemáticas sabía que ese dinero no sería suficiente para tres sopas.

\- ¡apresúrense!- la menor reclamó- ¿Quién va a ir?- repitió

\- Natsume, la última vez fui yo- Akane miró a la mayor

Ranma estaba bastante confundido ¿A dónde había ido Akane?

\- bien- la joven rodó los ojos; suspirando se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón, se soltó el cabello, cosa que el de ojos azules nunca había visto, se lo arregló un poco y se sacudió un poco de tierra de la ropa

\- genial- dijo Kurumi al verla- aunque…- ella le reacomodó el cabello y le quitó el suéter ligero que llevaba puesto- ahora si ¡qué linda!- el joven se tensó de inmediato estaba comenzando a comprender- ¡el mío que sea picante!

\- ¿pero… pero qué va a… hacer…- él se acercó a Akane, aun sin creer lo que suponía.

Natsume paró en seco al escucharlo y sonrió con maldad, regresó sobre sus pasos mientras se recogía nuevamente el cabello, luego se puso el suéter ante la mirada perpleja y llorosa de Kurumi

\- ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡tengo hambre!

\- creo que mejor vas tú Akane- ella la miró sin comprender- eres la más linda- agregó

Las alarmas de Ranma se encendieron y en menos de dos segundos había tomado a su prometida entre sus brazos, casi estrangulándola

\- ¡ella no hará tal cosa!-

\- ¿de qué hablas Saotome?- "inocente" preguntó Natsume

\- ¡ella no coqueteará con nadie por comida! ¡eso sobre mi cadáver!-

\- Ran… Ran…ma… no puedo… respirar.

\- lo siento- aflojó el agarre pero no la soltó

\- pero si Akane es la más popular- lo provocó con una sonrisa burlona Kurumi

\- ¡no! ¡No! y ¡NO!, ¡linda, popular, lo que sea, ella es mi prometida!

\- y entonces ¿qué propones genio?- Natsume se puso una mano en la cintura.

El joven de ojos azules nunca soltó a su prometida y con una sola mano sacó y extendió el cambio que llevaba en el pantalón hacia Natsume, ella lo contó

\- solo son 500Y…

\- ¿me permites?- replicó con irónica molestia. Con la misma mano jaló su equipaje y lo trasculcó, encontró el calcetín que buscaba y de ahí (con dificultad dado que solo lo hacía con una sola mano) sacó dos billetes, uno de 500 y otro de 200Y respectivamente, también se los extendió pero antes de soltárselo aclaró- en su vida vuelvan a meter a Akane en algo así ¿entendido?- preguntó con una tensión total

\- claro- contestó alegre y ambas hermanas se fueron casi corriendo a comprar la comida.

Ranma suspiró, sobándose las sienes con cansancio

\- ¿ya puedes soltarme?- él la soltó con una cara aún más molesta

\- ¿pero cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad Akane?- exageró

\- pero si yo no hice nada…- él la interrumpió

\- ¡tú misma dijiste que habías ido la última vez!

\- ¿quieres calmarte? Me refería a ir por la comida, yo nunca dije que coqueteaba, y en todo caso ¿no eres tu él que usó miles de veces su forma maldita para conseguir cosas gratis?- molesta reclamó

\- ¡no es lo mismo Akane! Ranko no "existía", era una payasada, tú eres real y eres mi prometida, y mientras yo viva ¡jamás volverás a hacer tal cosa!

\- ¿estás haciendo una escena de celos?

\- Akane el señor del ramen dice que si…- apareció Natsume de repente

\- ¡No!- contestó Ranma gritando, volviendo a abrazar a su prometida, ambas chicas solo menearon la cabeza

\- estás loco Saotome- la joven volvió a dejarlos solos

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

\- ¿en verdad haremos esto Natsume? ¿con Saotome viendo?- preguntó Kurumi en voz baja, Akane miró con atención

\- no podemos seguir sin entrenar, ya llevamos casi la semana sin hacerlo, no se preocupen no practicaremos ninguna técnica especial, tampoco entrenamientos muy rebuscados y será muy corto, ¿están de acuerdo?

\- de acuerdo- aceptaron las otras dos

Ranma estaba sentado dentro de su tienda con la mitad de la puerta abierta, observando lo que hacían las hermanas; parecía aburrido, pero por dentro estaba más que ansioso por descubrir que tipo de entrenamiento había estado practicando Akane en estos meses.

\- Empecemos por calentar, ¿una carrera?- las menores sonrieron – qué sea de aquí hasta la carretera principal por donde salimos de la ciudad- Ranma entrecerró los ojos calculando que serían cerca de 5km- la que llegue al final tendrá que hacer el desayuno- las tres se pusieron en posición- tres, dos, uno, ¡vamos!

Las tres jóvenes se fueron corriendo y rápidamente se perdieron entre los arboles del lugar. Ranma suspiro, la verdad esperaba más, aún así no le dio importancia, habían dicho que solo era el calentamiento, aún era muy temprano y no habían probado comida alguna, así que prefirió buscar algo que pudiera comer, tal vez algunos frutos…

Se puso la camisa roja sobre la blanca de resaque, se vistió el pantalón y abriendo la puerta completamente se calzó los zapatos con parsimonia; comenzó a estirarse. Apenas levantaba los brazos sintiendo sus músculos destensarse cuando escuchó pasos apresurados, las tres muchachas habían regresado; tardó varios segundos en entender la situación, no habían tardado ni cinco minutos, probablemente mucho menos que eso, ese tipo de rapidez le hizo despabilarse completamente, solo con ese detalle se dio cuenta que iba a tener que tomar a Akane en serio si no quería volver a perder.

Las tres jóvenes reían y reían, por lo menos Natsume y Kurumi que adjudicaban la "tardanza" de Tendo y la responsabilizaban del desayuno; las tres se dirigieron a un lugar más despejado de árboles y Ranma, por supuesto, les seguía de cerca. De pronto y sin una sola palabra de por medio, las muchachas estaban combatiendo.

Además de el repentino inicio de los ataques, lo que más sorprendía a Ranma es que ninguna se estaba conteniendo, lo hacían con la fuerza que cualquiera usaría en un combate real. También notó que Natsume atacaba a Akane, ella a Kurumi, y a su vez esta última a la mayor, todo con ese mismo orden, ninguna agredía a quien la atacaba solo esquivaban, y aunque era extraño, si lo pensaba un poco era una forma de poner en practica la concentración de ataque y defensa; Kurumi salió arrojada de la pelea, el joven volvió a sorprenderse cuando notó que en lugar de que Akane comenzara a atacar a Natsume, seguía solo esquivando, además la joven de pelo largo perecía querer acabar la batalla rápido porque incrementó los golpes que lanzaba.

\- ¡vamos Akane! ¡usa la cabeza!- gritó Kurumi sacudiéndose aún la ropa, Ranma entendió el juego, Akane no podía atacar y solo esquivando debía encontrar la forma de vencer, ¿cómo iba a lograr aquello?

Tendo esquivaba golpe tras otro y su prometido empezaba a pensar que ya no sabía que hacer pues sus desvíos solo hacían que estuvieran cambiando constantemente de lugar una con la otra, es decir, Natsume lanzaba el golpe a la derecha, Akane esquivaba a la derecha, era como si estuvieran dando vueltas en un mismo eje.

\- ¡Natsume tranquilízate!- le gritó después de un rato.

Ranma se preguntó de que se estaba perdiendo, ¿Por qué Kurumi parecía insinuar que Natsume era la de la desventaja si era la que estaba atacando?, por más que analizaba no lograba comprender.

La velocidad con la que se movían comenzó a incrementar, y Akane en cada esquivo se agachaba casi hasta el suelo, ¿porqué hacía eso? Era perder energía a lo tonto, Kurumi volvió a gritar

\- ¡Natsume concéntrate!- ¿qué era lo que Kurumi estaba "viendo" que él no? de pronto Akane barrió su propio cuerpo, y la joven saltó, esquivando el bulto, tan pronto sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada en el poco pasto que había.

\- ¡terminado!- gritó la menor aplaudiendo -¡bien hecho Akane!- se colgó de ella y le revolvió el cabello, tan pronto Tendo se vio libre fue hacia la otra y le tendió la mano, la mayor, riendo como si nada hubiera pasado la tomó y se levantó, entonces las tres caminaron de regreso al campamento.

Ranma entendió que, el que Natsume hubiera caído al suelo le había dado la victoria a Akane, pero ¿cómo rayos lo había logrado? A sus ojos parecía suerte, pero Kurumi y Natsume la felicitan, entonces, ¿qué era lo que se le escapaba?

\- buen movimiento Akane, pero para la próxima no volverás a marearme- dijo tranquila la de cabello largo, entonces él por fin captó lo que había pasado: Akane era la que había incitado el aumento de velocidad, Akane fue quien había iniciado el movimiento giratorio de esquivo, Akane había provocado una inestabilidad en su compañera al hacer que su vista viajara hasta el suelo cada que esquivaba, así la había inducido a un estado de vértigo, no podía creerlo, la había vencido con solo con marearla, ¡mierda! ¡Akane le parecía cada vez más peligrosa!- lo bueno es que en celebración vas a cocinar- agregó la mayor, Ranma de solo pensar en eso sintió nauseas.

Akane solo resopló y se puso a buscar algo más para combinar con los pocos ingredientes que tenían.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-

.-.-.

Dos días, ese era el plazo, estaban a dos días de llegar a Nerima, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Ranma encontrara a su prometida y mentiría si dijera que no sentía nervios ante la perspectiva de pelear contra ella, sobre todo porque sabía perfectamente que lo que había visto en los entrenamientos de las hermanas no era realmente todo el potencial, y aun así era más que evidente que Akane había mejorado indudablemente.

Aquella noche Kurumi se había ido a dormir temprano luego de la cena, Natsume no estaba en el campamento, se había quedado en el pueblo cercano diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, Ranma no tenía idea de a que se refería, pero mientras no incluyera a su prometida en sus asuntos "turbios" no le interesaba.

Sentados frente al fuego, Akane terminaba su cena en silencio, aun no tenía ganas de ponerse a limpiar, y estaba aplazando el momento; por supuesto su prometido se quedaría hasta que ella lo hiciera, eran pocos los momentos que esas "molestas" jovencitas los dejaban en paz y debía aprovechar.

\- oyee…- alargó la palabra dicha en un tono sutil para llamar la atención de la muchacha sentada a un metro de él - ¿y desde cuándo cocinas?

\- te está matando la duda ¿verdad?- contestó poniendo una sonrisa de burla, Ranma contestó el gesto con una sonrisa igual

\- aún creo que estás haciendo algún tipo de trampa- dijo moviendo su cuerpo junto al de ella sobre el tronco, robando en ese instante el plato de comida, ella recibió el acercamiento y hurto con un golpe en el hombro – solo bromeo marimacho

\- idiota…- masculló volteándole la cara, no le quito el plato, dejó que lo siguiera comiendo en su lugar

\- ¿y entonces?- preguntó con entusiasmo poniendo otra cucharada en su boca, Akane pareció olvidar la rencilla y comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa

\- cuando comencé a viajar con las chicas era obvio que también debía hacer labores como ellas- Ranma hizo una mueca, en aquel entonces su brazo aún no había sanado y aquellas niñas la habían puesto a trabajar, aun así no mencionó nada, Akane había mostrado con anterioridad que no estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre NADA relacionado a su "accidente", tampoco a ser cuestionada por sus decisiones y menos a su "hermanas" a quienes defendía a capa y espada.

\- La verdad es que…- hizo una gran respiración, como tomando valor para decir lo que seguía- no cocinaba nada bien…- Ranma comenzó a reírse, la forma en que lo había dicho Akane era como si apenas estuviera aceptando la realidad, ella volvió a intentar golpearlo, él solo lo esquivó- si te vas a seguir burlando…

\- no, ya, perdón- se disculpó, dejando el plato ya vacío en el suelo y levantando las manos en señal de paz

\- bien… pues, al principio yo hacía la comida como siempre, y mis hermanas no parecían notar el sabor, ellas estaban tan acostumbradas a comer lo que sea que simplemente lo tragaban y no mencionaban nada del sabor, pero...- ella empezó a rebotar sus dedos índices entre si y se sonrojó un poco

\- ¿pero?

\- cuando ellas comenzaron a enfermar del estómago cada que comían decidí que no podía seguir así, además de que yo… yo la verdad no soy tan fuerte y no aguantaba el sabor…

El joven se llevó la mano derecha a la cara posándola sobre su frente y ojos, tratando de respirar con regularidad para aguantar las carcajadas, estaba seguro que ella lo mandaría a volar si perdía el control

\- ¿qué te pasa?

\- na… nada… continua…

\- pues no hay mucho después de eso, dejé de improvisar tanto experimento culinario, de hecho, deje incluso de usar sal, podía ser desabrida pero no mala, luego de un tiempo volví a incluirla de a poco…

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, sin saber que decir, oyendo como el fuego crepitaba; Akane tomó una vara y removió un poco la hoguera mientras que con su otro brazo se frotaba buscando calor.

\- ¿frio?- dijo de pronto él, y no era que buscara una respuesta, él de forma automática la había atraído a su cuerpo con un abrazo, y Akane, habiendo anhelando su contacto durante meses, no hizo comentario alguno. Aunque en honor a la verdad, últimamente él hacía mucho acopio de querer protegerla de todo y todos más que de costumbre… y eso ya era decir mucho…

\- ¡Akane!- gritó de pronto Kurumi a sus espaldas asomada desde la tienda de campaña, su cara contraída en molestia.

La joven de pelo azul había brincado en su lugar pero como Ranma no la había soltado no pudo alejarse de él. El muchacho por su lado no sentía vergüenza, o al menos se olvidaba completamente de ella dando paso al fastidio de ser interrumpido constantemente por ese par de niñas.

\- ¿qué… qué pasó?- ella se removió en los brazos de su prometido, él siguió reteniéndola

\- ¿hasta cuándo entraras a la tienda? ¡No puedo dormir!- Kurumi emberrinchada apretaba con fuerza el zipper

\- ya voy- contestó con desgane, intentó levantarse pero no pudo

\- ¿qué? ¿acaso tienes tres años? ¡duerme sola!- y apretó más el agarre

\- ¡Akane!- protestó más fuerte

\- Ranma…- pidió, él se dio la vuelta de nuevo al fuego, asegurando el agarre alrededor de ella.

\- ¡Hermana!- el tono cambió de enojado a histérico

\- ¡ja! ¡¿no me digas que llorarás?!- se burló él

\- Ranma…- volvió a pedir apoyando sus manos en su pecho para empujarlo un poco.

\- ¡Her-ma-na!- gritó en un llorido, Ranma volteó a verla con asombro ¿en serio se había puesto a llorar?

\- ¡ya voy!

\- pero…

\- ¡dije que ya voy! Recuéstate, solo dame un momento- Ranma de reojo alcanzó a ver la sonrisa ladina de Kurumi antes de entrar de nuevo en la tienda.

\- Ranma, tengo que ir

\- ¿y porqué?- volteó a mirarla enojado y tener sus ojos de cerca hizo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar más rápido, su nerviosismo apareció por fin y aflojó el agarre dándose cuenta de sus acciones.

\- gracias…- susurró también un poco roja antes de levantarse. Ranma la siguió con la vista hasta que se volvió a cerrar la puerta de la carpa.

Suspiró con cansancio, esas locas no los dejaban en paz, contadamente había tenido tres o cuatro momentos a solas con ella, estaba más que harto, pero ya estaban a nada de regresar, pelearía contra Akane con seriedad, y cuando ganara, se dejaba de llamar Ranma Saotome si ese par se volvían a acercar a su prometida. Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, se fue a dormir también, obviamente él no se preocupó de limpiar antes de hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

ACLARACIONES

\- Sobre las costumbres de las hermanas, ellas acostumbraban robar constantemente, después del final de la OVA se deja entrever que cambiarán eso.

\- Sobre la velocidad como la mayor cualidad de ellas, también recordarán que gracias a ello evadieron a casi todos los artistas marciales de Nerima con ello.

.-.

.

N/A

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé… y siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero bueno, después de "Diciembre sin Fin" quede frita mentalmente xD.

Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por seguir aquí, estoy muy feliz por haber completado los 31 días de Diciembre y más porque ustedes me acompañaron en ese proceso, no habría podido lograrlo sin ustedes. Pero para explayarme tengo mi perfil, así que por ahí estaré hablando más sobre esto.

Sobre la historia; tenía pensado terminarla en este capítulo, pero había cosas que quería desarrollar y empezó a quedar más largo y pues decidí cortarlo; espero que el próximo sea el último, y antes de que les de un ataque, prometo que ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar.

Gracias de nuevo en especial a:

* felicius- Gracias a ti también, y te deseo muchísimas cosas buenas este año.

* Hatsuhana- estoy de acuerdo contigo, cuatro meses no se comparan con la vida de entrenamiento de Ranma, jeje, espero que con este cap. haya quedado claro que ellas también están conscientes de eso y van a estar preparadas con un plan. Gracias a tu comentario me acorde que debía incluirlo xD.

* Tear Hidden- ¡oh! Muchas gracias, para ti también deseo lo mejor de este año, y sobre el reto para este año… bueno ya iremos viendo en el camino ^u^

* Akanita87- Perdón por tardar tanto y gracias por tu interés, y espero que te siga encantando.

* Grace- jajaja yo también quiero sangre, no en este cap. pero tal vez en las siguientes peleas xD

* Ranma84- siento si confundí un poco sin hacer la aclaración, pero que bueno que hayas podido encontrarlas, gracias por seguir en esta historia aun así ^^.

* Benani0125- Feliz año para ti también, jeje solo era una bromilla. Eso de hacer reto todos los meses sería una bomba, pero intentaré regresar más seguido, por ahora aquí andaré con esta continuación.

* azzulaprincess- gracias por seguir aquí, y no te apures, yo nunca separaría a Akane de Ranma, y creo que tampoco él lo permitiría xD. Por cierto no actualicé ayer porque... se me olvido xD.

* nancyricoleon- jeje ahora lo sabes.

* 1Andrea11- Muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyéndome, y yo también espero poder publicar una que otra cosilla este año, reto aun no sé, pero habrán varías historias.

* Andy-Saotome-Tendo- ¡También te deseo un año muy prospero! Gracias por seguir en esta historia.

* kioh- Que bueno que se aclaró la confusión de las hermanas, y no te apures, con Ranma probablemente sigan con su plan. No te abandono, solo ando lenta. Gracias por seguir en esta historia.

* paulayjoaqui- Que bueno que ya no hay confusión; supones bien Ukyo se quedó "vestida y alborotada" como dirían donde vivo; gracias por seguir en esta historia.

* Marty2504- Feliz año nuevo para ti también; jajaja yo también quiero que sufra, aunque ya sufrió cuatro meses xD.

* Akai27- primero… perdón por no haber actualizado "mañana", ¡ups!, pero ya estoy de regreso, y si, a Ranma aun esta que se lo lleva… el enojo, digamos que solo se está conteniendo, por ahora, no puede dar pasos en falso.

* AZULMITLA- ayyy muchas gracias, es muy bonito que te digan ese tipo de cosas, gracias a eso siempre trato de esforzarme, feliz año para ti también, y gracias de nuevo por seguir esta historia y a esta humilde autora.

* pceleste377- ¡Gracias!

* Kaysachan- ¡Muchas gracias! Que hayas estado todo el mes leyendo mis historias y comentando me da ánimo. ¡Feliz año nuevo para ti también!

* Hola- ¿eres paulayjoaqui? Jeje gracias de nuevo… y si no eres pues de todas formas muchas gracias por seguir esta historia; y estás en lo correcto, no la entrenó, y si ama a Akane, siempre irá tras ella.

* livamesauribe- Gracias a ti por seguirme en esta locura, ¡yo también quiero pelea! Igualmente cuídate y próspero año nuevo para ti también.

* Juany Rdz- ¡Si! ¡yo también quiero que les dé una paliza a todas! Jeje gracias por leer.

* Afrika- Gracias por leer, y por seguir en esta historia también.

* Guest- prometo ya no tardar tanto, gracias por el apoyo.

* saotomedgo- Gracias por lo de talentosa escritora, aprecio mucho las cosas bonitas que me escriben, me ánima a seguir; y ¡oh! ¡Por supuesto que Ranma se va a enterar!

* Llek BM- jaja yo también a veces quiero agarrarlo a cachetadas, excelente inicio de año ^^

* Kris de Andromeda- Feliz año para ti también, prometo que me esforzaré en la escena de las batallas y hacer que valgan la pena.

* alvalome- jeje Pues aquí ya está un "adelanto" de la pelea, pero la "real" espero ya salga para el próximo cap.

* hinatacris- Perdón por actualizar antes, espero no se te hayan acabado las uñas, gracias por el apoyo.

* SARITANIMELOVE- Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya tendrán su merecido, igual y sus hermanas de sangre de una u otra forma van a tener que entender, sus nuevas hermanas la han ayudado mucho y lo seguirán haciendo; mis mejores deseos para ti también.

* Caro Ortega- Por lo menos este tiempo con sus nuevas hermanas le ha servido para ir curando viejas heridas, gracias por esperar y seguir en esta historia.

* kariiim- Gracias por esperar, y muchas gracias por el apoyo y seguir conmigo en esta historia.

* Rj45- Gracias por esperar, y por lo pronto les dejo este cap.

* GabyCo- No te preocupes ya pronto Akane obtendrá su revancha.

* Gusest (2)- jeje Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por esperar ^^

* Luz- ¡aww! Gracias por el lindo comentario y gracias por seguir apoyándome.

* pceleste377- Siento hacerlos esperar, pero gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia.

* luz96- En eso estoy, gracias por el apoyo ^u^

* yamila Rojas- No sé si termine específicamente con una pelea, pero si habrá batalla antes del final; sobre la carta, esa ya está en el poder de Ranma. Gracias por el apoyo, espero que tú también estés muy bien, ¡saludos!

* YorokobiSaotome- gracias por esperar, ya estoy de regreso ^^

* Jackieslove- Aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias por el apoyo y la espera.

* Bonnie Butler- ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar mis historias! Siempre es gratificante saber que en general tu trabajo es apreciado. Si, es complicada la situación de Akane, pero sus nuevas hermanas la apoyarán incondicional. Gracias por esperar y seguir en esta historia.

* Mino Ain0- Si, estoy decidida a continuarla, no te preocupes, gracias por el apoyo. ^u^/.

Espero no se me haya pasado ninguno. Los quiero un montón a todos, de este lado del ciber mundo, AkaneMiiya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermandad

VI

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

\- ¡Mi querida Shampoo!- gritó Mousse mientras salía de repente y con poca gracia de unos arbustos cercanos. La muchacha solo dio un paso a la izquierda para librarse de él, quien sin remedio cayó con la cara al suelo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí Mousse?! ¡Te di una orden!- El joven se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto, tratando de "regenerar" su dignidad y acomodó sus anteojos antes de hablar.

\- por eso mismo he venido abuela- en ese momento rebuscó entre las mangas de su túnica; la expresión de Shampoo se congeló. –Aquí está, llegó esta mañana.- sacó un sobre en color blanco. La joven amazona extendió la mano y sin cuidado arrebató el documento, antes de abrirlo casi con desprecio.

\- Lee en voz alta- pidió la abuela con autoridad. La amazona rodó los ojos como niña malcriada, como si el asunto no fuese de importancia, aunque Cologne más que nadie tenía claro que su nieta estaba más que nerviosa por ese duelo.

.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡trecientos noventa y ocho!- gritó, y con un efusivo movimiento de su espátula gigante desplazó de su parrilla otro pan japonés. Los jóvenes aprendices de monje, ya estaban más que llenos pero seguían comiendo sin protestar, era orden del gran sacerdote quien al llegar al lugar esperó con paciencia que la joven cocinera terminara su entrenamiento diario.

Un par de minutos después la muchacha gritaba su okonomiyaki número 400, mientras los discípulos del sacerdote por fin se dejaban caer al suelo y ella con renovada confianza se limpiaba el sudor.

\- Buen trabajo Ukyo- caminó a paso lento hacia ella, quien solo pudo asistir con una sonrisa, aun respiraba con dificultad.- Hoy regresó el aprendiz que puse a vigilar tu restaurante, la carta que esperabas llegó hoy por la mañana.

Kuonji endureció sus facciones mientras recibía en sus manos el sobre blanco. Con lentitud abrió y desdobló el mensaje.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué dice?- preguntó con respeto el hombre, Ukyo procedió a leer.

.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Señorita Kodachi!- gritaba el ninja mientras corría hacía su ama quien se divertía alimentando desde el puente de la casa Kuno a Don Pestillo. – ha llegado una carta para usted- al llegar sobre el puente de roca, inclinó su cuerpo en noventa grados y extendió el mensaje con ambas manos.

\- ¿Y qué esperas para leérmelo?- contestó sin interés antes de reír histriónicamente ante su interacción con su mascota.

Sasuke lo abrió con rapidez y se aclaró la garganta antes de leer con claridad.

.-.-.-.-.

"_Respetable" Shampoo/Kuonji Ukyo/Kuno Kodachi_

_A través de la presente, yo, Tendo Akane, haciendo cumplir mi derecho a una revancha, te reto a un duelo oficial. Será a las 06:00hrs. del próximo Sábado en el mismo lugar que me vio comparecer en la anterior pelea._

_Espero la fecha, hora, o lugar no representen ningún inconveniente para la dimisión del presente reto. Cabe mencionar que este mismo mensaje también ha sido enviado para las otras dos miembros de su "equipo" de batalla._

_Sin más por el momento, Tendo Akane._

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Akane dio un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la cama aun en toalla, tenían menos de tres horas de haber llegado por fin al dojo Tendo y la habían recibido con gran alboroto dejándola agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Natsume la miró con gracia sentada desde el escritorio y le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que le ayudaría con su cabello, Akane sonrió, se sentó en la cama y le dio la espalda, la otra joven se puso a cepillar la melena azul.

-¿contenta de estar de vuelta?- preguntó Natsume, antes de una respuesta, ambas rieron discretamente, Kurumi estaba balbuceando entre sueños.

\- la verdad, es extraño, extrañaba a mi familia, mi casa, la ciudad, pero… apenas terminaron los saludos de bienvenida y Nabiki ya estaba sacando la cámara, quien sabe si haya ido a vender la información; y Kasumi… ¡ella parece genuinamente preocupada! Pero, no termina de entender que no soy una princesa, ni una muñeca delicada, y por más que insista no voy a…- la otra la interrumpió mirándola con gracia

\- ¿dejar de ser un torbellino?

\- ¡Oh vamos! No soy peor que Kurumi- rieron quedo de nuevo.

\- ¿le dirás a alguien sobre el sábado?- preguntó terminando la labor y dejando el cepillo en un lado.

\- no sé…- contestó luego de enfundarse en la pijama- tal vez solo le diga a tía Nodoka, para que pueda cubrirnos mientras no estamos… ¿No tuviste problemas al entregar las cartas?

\- no, de hecho, ninguna la recibió personalmente, ¿Ranma no te hizo preguntas cuando los dejé dos días antes?- preguntó con burla imaginando la respuesta mientras se acomodaba en el futon sobre el suelo y Akane trataba de hacerse espacio en la cama junto a Kurumi

\- no, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de "echarte de menos" Kurumi se la pasó haciendo berrinches. ¿Segura que no quieres dormir en la cama?

\- naa… tal vez mañana le quite el lugar a Kurumi- ambas rieron un poco. El silencio en la habitación se prolongó cuando se apagaron las luces, las tres estaban muy cansadas por el viaje, antes de cerrar por fin los ojos Natsume habló- ¿piensas decirle a Ranma lo que pasó hace cuatro meses?

\- no… creo que si se lo digo impedirá que pelé, no quiero eso.

\- algún día se terminará enterando, y si te digo la verdad, pienso que él podría darles una reverenda paliza que…

\- Ranma no golpea mujeres- tajó Akane un poco molesta, pensando que el idiota de su prometido jamás pondría en su lugar a esas mujeres, sobre todo a Ukyo… de solo recordar "aquello" se le revolvía el estómago.

Natsume suspiró, Akane era tan cerrada en ese tema, su orgullo que si bien entendía, a veces era desorbitante.

\- Akane… ¿es en serio lo de… seguir viajando con nosotras…?- la joven de melena se sentó en la cama y contestó con decisión

\- por supuesto- luego volvió a acostarse - ¿y tú?

\- ¿yo qué?

\- ¿seguirás viajando con nosotras...? – Natsume sabía a lo que se refería, aunque quisiera mantener esa parte de su vida como secreto, sus hermanas lo sabían, lo sabían perfectamente.

\- por supuesto que sí, mejor duerme Akane…

\- sabes, no siempre tienes que…

\- Nunca las dejaría- Akane vio cómo se volteaba dándole la espalda y decidió dormir. Los puños de Kurumi se destensaron.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

\- Me encanta tenerte de nuevo en casa- dijo Kasumi al verla entrar corriendo a la cocina, ella estaba lavando sus manos antes de empezar el desayuno. Akane soltó una risita alegre, sacó la cabeza del refrigerador y contestó

\- A mi también- luego de esto sacó tres botellas de bebida iónica y con ellas en las manos se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

\- Pensé que aun dormías- la mayor trató de alargar la plática, y en efecto, Akane frenó su paso en la puerta para oírla- pero veo que el hábito de salir a correr no lo dejas.

\- No podría dejarlo aunque quisiera- respondió dando de nuevo algunos pasos fuera

\- Creí que estrías muy cansada para levantarte temprano- Akane volvió a frenarse y regreso a la puerta, una vez más

\- Ya ves… además, aunque probablemente tú nunca lo hayas experimentado, entre una noche en casa contra una noche en el bosque, siempre será mucho más reparadora una noche en casa- rio un poco, Kasumi también lo hizo, más que el hecho de hacerle gracia, solo estaba ganando tiempo para pensar en cómo seguir la conversación, entonces recordó

\- Oye hermana, ya que has terminado tú carrera matutina, ¿Por qué no me haces compañía un rato? Tal vez podrías ayudarme, ayer Ranma comentó que habías mejorado en la cocina- la joven en realidad estaba ignorando deliberadamente lo que significaban las botellas que ella llevaba en las manos.

\- es que en realidad…- ella no pudo terminar su oración cuando una mano se posó en su hombro

\- ¿estás lista Akane?- Natsume le quitó dos de las botellas de los brazos- Kurumi nos espera- sin más desapareció tal como había llegado.

\- tengo que ir, nos vemos- Akane salió corriendo. Kasumi suspiró aguantando hacer una mueca grosera con la cara; entonces lo que les había contado Ranma ayer después de que Akane se fuera a dormir era cierto. Su pequeña hermana estaba muy apegada a esas dos chicas. En otros tiempos ella nunca hubiera rechazado cocinar. Solo de pensar en esa unión insana para Akane, se le revolvía el estómago.

.-.-.

\- Hay que aprovechar el tiempo mientras podamos entrenar a puerta cerrada- Natsume siguió tomando su bebida, las tres en realidad estaban en un pequeño descanso; sabían que debían continuar pronto antes de que Ranma se levantara y se pusiera a husmear.

Kurumi estaba tirada sobre la duela, la botella descansaba en su palma derecha ya completamente vacía e intentaba no dejar que el sueño la venciera, de pronto un reflejo de algo fue a dar directo a sus ojos; dirigió su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía: la entrada del dojo.

\- ¿qué es eso?- dijo tratando de hacer sobra con su palma izquierda pues no veía. Akane, que estaba recargada en una de las paredes giró la cabeza encontrándose a Nabiki asomando su cámara por las puertas corredizas. Dio un resoplido antes de contestar

\- Solo es Nabiki…- enfadada se levantó del suelo y fue hacía ella- ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con molestia recargándose en el marco de la puerta ya abierta.

\- ¡Oh vamos hermana! ¡No te enojes!- la chica tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras revisaba las fotografías en su nueva cámara digital- sip, definitivamente me hacía falta un buen negocio últimamente, me pregunto ¿Cuánto pagará Kuno por fotos recién hechas después de cuatro meses?

Akane se talló la cara casi frustrada

\- ¿Cuánto quieres?- ante la pregunta, Nabiki sonrió de lado, antes de terminar de hacer sus cuentas mentales, la cámara había dejado sus manos

\- ¡pero que linda es!- Kurumi se la había arrebatado de las manos. Apretó el botón obturador mientras apuntaba a la nada- ¡Mira Natsume, tomé una foto!

\- ¡oye niña! ¡Regrésame ahora mismo eso!- exigió yendo tras ella, pero era inútil, ni en sueños Nabiki habría de alcanzar a la veloz chica, quien saltaba de un lado a otro oprimiendo los botones.

Por su lado Akana tenía la cara blanca, si esa cosa se estropeaba Nabiki le cargaría una deuda descomunal a la joven. Natsume solo reía al ver que corrían fuera del dojo y cerca de la poza.

De pronto Kurumi pareció aburrirse

\- ya, ya, de acuerdo. ¡Ahí va! ¡Atrápala Nabiki!- Por todos los cielos que Nabiki había hecho su más grande esfuerzo, se había estirado lo más que le daban sus piernas y brazos, y aun así no fue suficiente, el aparato había volado sobre ella y aterrizado en la poza. La joven peleadora solo negó con la cabeza como si desaprobara las pocas cualidades atléticas de la fotógrafa- Debiste haber saltado para alcanzarla- dijo sin interés mientras Nabiki seguía en shock, la joven solo se dio media vuelta sin darle importancia a lo acontecido.

\- ¡Es… Estás en problemas mocosa!- gritó por fin a sus espaldas, Akane quería desmayarse, nunca había visto a Nabiki tan enfadada.

\- ¿me hablas a mí?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida

\- ¡No tienes idea en el problema que acabas de meterte! ¡Esto lo pagarás de por vida!- fúrica, caminó hasta ella y amenazó apuntándola con el dedo índice

\- y si no lo hago ¿qué?- sínica se deslindó del dedo que tocaba su clavicula

\- ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz!

\- ¿me pondrás en tu famosa lista de deudores?- se burló- No tengo ni un yen partido por la mitad, no voy a pagarte nada, ¿qué harás al respecto?- Nabiki casi se puso verde, y como nunca había pasado perdió la compostura

\- ¿qué más se podía esperar de una vagabunda?- contratacó

\- Mejor vagabunda que estafadora- contestó de inmediato

\- Por lo menos no soy huérfana- el golpe nadie pudo detenerlo…

Nabiki cayó pesadamente sobre el pasto, el impacto en el abdomen le había sacado el aire, nada grave en realidad, sin embargo, tanto Akane como Natsume corrieron para evitar cualquier otra cosa. La mayor se llevó a Kurumi al dojo.

\- No… no puedo… respirar….- soltó con dificultad

\- tranquila, estarás bien, recuéstate… eso, infla el estómago, eso…- dijo a su lado tratando de calmarla- ¿mejor?- la joven asistió por fin, entonces la ayudó a ponerse de pie y entrar a la casa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Kasumi apareció y fue al lado derecho de Nabiki y también ayudó a que se sentará en uno de los cojines del comedor

\- Tuvo una pequeña riña con Kurumi

\- ¡¿Pequeña riña?!- Exclamó de pronto, al parecer había recobrado el aire - ¡Casi me mata!

\- No… no fue para tanto Nabiki…

\- ¿te golpeó?- Kasumi preocupada acarició su brazo

\- ¡La quiero fuera de la casa! ¡Quiero que se vaya Akane!- exigió

\- Si ella lastimó a Nabiki, yo también pienso que debe irse.

\- No- contestó tajante la menor

\- ¡claro que se irán! ¡A los dos las quiero fuera!- amenazó la mediana poniéndose de pie

\- Comprende Akane, no es bueno…

\- ¡No se irán!- defendió poniéndose de pie también

\- ¡Deja que despierte papá! ¡Echara a esas huérfanas vagas tan rápido que…- de pronto Nabiki estaba de nuevo en el piso, y esta vez si estaba sorprendida, Akane la había empujado

\- Tú te lo buscaste- dijo conteniéndose- la llamaste huérfana- dijo casi como si la actitud de ella la asqueara- te recuerdo hermana… que nosotras también somos huérfanas de madre

\- si… pero ellas están más solas que un perro- otra vez su enojo había salido a flote

\- pues yo me he sentido igual de sola que ellas, y eso que yo si tengo familia

\- Tú nunca has estado sola cariño- trató de amortiguar Kasumi, haciéndole señas a Nabiki para que ya no complicara más las cosas, al tiempo que acariciaba los brazos de Akane

\- Si se van, yo me voy con ellas…- dijo antes de zafarse lentamente de la joven y retirarse al dojo.

\- Estoy harta…- Nabiki se levantó del suelo furiosa, y subió a su habitación.

Kasumi suspiro, tampoco quería a esas chicas en su casa, sentía que le estaban quitando a su hermana.

.-.-.-.

\- ¡Akane salta más alto!- un golpe seco se dejó oír- ¡Te dije que saltaras!- otro golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior se oyó

\- ¡Más rápido!- la voz de Akane resonó en el lugar

\- ¡No, espera…- la voz de Kurumi se cortó junto con un nuevo golpe

\- ¡Levántate a atacar Kurumi!- Natsume ordenó

\- ¡Ahora si me van a conocer!- gritó la menor

Los golpes siguieron y los gritos de batalla también, mientras que un intrigado Ranma permanecía con la oreja pegada en la puerta del dojo. Sabía que no debía hacer notar su presencia, estaba más que consiente que ellas no entrenaban ni al cincuenta por ciento de sus capacidades cuando él estaba presente. De pronto otro golpe fue a dar a la pared contigua a la puerta, lo que hizo que diera un ligero paso hacia atrás del susto.

\- ¡Natsume más fuerte!- exigió Akane, quien al parecer era quien se había estrellado contra la pared. Ranma frunció el ceño, la idea de que fuera a lastimarse no le gustaba en absoluto. La curiosidad le pudo más y lentamente puso sus manos en la puerta, de forma discreta empezó a deslizarla.

Las tres figuras se movían en una especie de círculo a una velocidad casi imposible y el sonido de los golpes resonaba en el lugar, no pudo ver mucho porque de pronto Akane se detuvo en seco, no dando tiempo a que las otras dos frenaran y se estrellaran contra ella.

\- ¡Akane!- gritaron las dos chicas pero tampoco reclamaron más dado que notaron la mirada de ella posada sobre la puerta

\- ¡Eres un chismoso Ranma!- Kurumi se levantó del suelo sobándose el trasero.

\- bien, supongo que eso es todo…- suspiró Natsume sentándose en el suelo.

\- No- Las dos chicas la miraron intrigadas, pero por su semblante se notaba que estaba tensa, y mucho. Las jóvenes entendieron a la perfección, estaban a unos días del encuentro con las otras prometidas y Akane estaba preocupada.

La joven Tendo fue hasta su prometido y empujándolo lo sacó del salón de entrenamiento.

\- Por favor Ranma, déjanos entrenar en paz- diciendo esto dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al dojo.

\- ¡Espera!- tomándola de los hombros le dio la vuelta, con un vistazo se dio cuenta que qué las hermanas esperaban en la puerta con cara de burla, así que en dos segundos se la echó al hombro y saltó al tejado.

\- ¡Bájame idiota!-

\- ¡Ya está! Ya está, no seas grosera tonta- la dejó sobre las tejas casi con descuido. La joven aun balbuceando improperios se acomodó sobre el techo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Y que sea rápido.

\- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?- con ceño fruncido se sentó a su lado – además ¿cuál es el apuro de ir a entrenar? Ya lo hiciste durante cuatro meses, un día de descanso no te vendría mal.

Akane miro a la nada hacia el cielo, y Ranma que la conocía tan bien tenía sus propias conclusiones de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿y lo dice quien vive para entrenar? Debes de estar bromeando- diciendo aquello, saltó del techo. De todas formas el entrenamiento de ese día no siguió mucho tiempo después de eso.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

\- A penas puedo creer que estés en casa- Ante aquella voz ronca Akane casi deja caer el vaso de agua, con suerte solo algunas gotas habían salido volando por el repentino susto.

\- ¡Papá! ¡No me des esos sustos!

\- Lo siento hija- el hombre pasó a su lado y también sirvió para sí mismo un vaso de agua- ¿me acompañas un momento?- pidió, y sin esperar respuesta salió de la cocina y se dirigió al comedor sin importarle lo entrada de la madrugada.

El ligero ruido de las mamparas que daban al jardín resonó en aquella noche cálida y la luz natural de la luna invadió el lugar.

Ambos tomaron asiento, uno en cada extremo de la mesa de madera. El hombre seguía tomando su agua con calma y miraba hacía la luna, parecía no querer romper el momento; por su lado, Akane solo jugaba con sus dedos sobre el vidrio de sus manos, nerviosa… ¿Iba a regañarla?, ¿Le hablaría sobre la boda?, ¿Sobre el legado?

Los nervios de la chica se dispararon cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar.

\- Yo… yo quería… ahh…- dio un suspiró largo, apartó el vaso y perdió su vista en sus manos inquietas- Discúlpame hija.

\- Pero… papá, yo…

\- No- la interrumpió- déjame hablar…- luego de eso el silencio se extendió por varios minutos.

Soun por fin se levantó del cojín y camino hasta la orilla de la duela de la casa, palmeó el lugar a su lado y Akane hizo lo que le pedía en silencio.

\- Supe que serías mi heredera cuando te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos ¿sabes?- Akane lo miró entre incrédula y nostálgica- Tu madre y yo sabíamos que sería nuestro último hijo, y no supinos que serías niña hasta el día que naciste. Recuerdo que la enfermera se acercó a mí y me dijo que tu mamá estaba ya en la habitación descansando. El trayecto hasta allá se me hizo tan largo, con cada latido de mi corazón mi mente rezaba "Que sea un varón" "Que sea un varón".

Akane bajó la cara, una tristeza invadió su cuerpo y deseó salir huyendo de ahí.

\- Después de haber tenido dos niñas sabía que necesitaba un heredero para que continuara con mi legado. Cuando entré a la habitación, mi querida Noriko dormía profundamente, tus hermanas habían nacido en menos de media hora y tú labor de parto duró casi cuatro horas, ella estaba tan agotada- sin mirarla puso su ancha mano sobre la cabeza de su hija y despeinó su cabello - Miré desesperado por todos lados pero no estabas en la habitación, de pronto la enfermera entró y tu llanto se oyó por todos lados, siempre has tenido pulmones fuertes- el hombre rio un poco- me acerqué y te tomé en mis brazos, inmediatamente dejaste de llorar e increíblemente abriste los ojos, se veían enormes, profundos, como si me conocieras desde hace años, nunca me pasó eso con tus hermanas. Entonces la mujer a mi lado dijo "es una niña señor", solo pude asistir con la cabeza, no podía hablar. Una de tus manitas se había salido de la manta y puse mi dedo en ella, la apretaste fuerte, yo ni siquiera sabía que un recién nacido podía apretar de esa manera. Fue cuando supe que no era que necesitara un varón, o cualquier otra mujercita, nuestro Dios me había bendecido con esta niña única, en ella se iban a cumplir todas mis expectativas y más; lo supe cariño, te juro que lo supe.

Las lágrimas de Akane rodaban de sus ojos, su padre tomó su mano y siguió hablando.

\- Solo que… el hecho de que fueses mi hija y la más pequeña, además después de la muerte de tu madre…- el hombre tomó una bocanada de aire y lo retuvo unos segundos- sabrás que me volví un poco sobreprotector… Después con la llegada de los Saotomes… supongo que… olvidé que podías hacer las cosas por ti misma. Lo siento Akane.

\- está bien papá…- sorbió por la nariz- ahora ya no…

\- Leí la carta que le enviaste a Ranma- volteó a ver a su padre pero él no la miraba, de alguna forma indicaba que no había terminado de hablar- primero, no eres una mercancía, hablaré con Nabiki, creo que a veces he sido con ella más blando de lo que debería; segundo, creo que eres delicada…- Akane iba a empezar a protestar pero su papá siguió- por lo menos en apariencia- el hombre dedicó una sonrisa al aire y continuó- tal vez ese sea uno de los problemas por lo que no podemos evitar tratar de protegerte, pareces una muñequita, tan hermosa, tan tierna y grácil…

\- papá…- habló apenada

\- es cierto, pero si hablamos en general, no, no quiero que seas una chica delicada, no es lo tuyo, me gusta verte pelear y darle su merecido a quien lo merece, incluso cuando Ranma te hace enojar y tú contraatacas con golpes… jeje tiene su encanto- tomó un suspiró- también hablaré con Kasumi- en este punto Akane si se sorprendió.

Soun soltó la mano femenina, y por primera vez en la noche volteó a verla de frente; elevó sus manos, las posó en las mejillas de su hija menor y habló claro y con seguridad.

\- No eres mi heredera de palabra, yo sé que eres una artista marcial, y aunque no sé qué tipo de entrenamiento llevaste estos meses, lo que sí sé es que eres muy terca, orgullosa y tenaz y no paras hasta conseguir lo que deseas, así que me va a dar mucho gusto si vences a Ranma, pero en caso de que no, eres la representante del legado Tendo y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo- besó su frente, se levantó y caminó fuera del comedor. Antes de irse agregó- te extrañé mucho hija, que bueno que estás de vuelta.

Akane inhaló con felicidad el aire nocturno, ahora estaba más segura que nunca de lo que iba a hacer.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Las tres jóvenes artemarcialistas respiraban con dificultad, habían corrido hasta la colina más alta de Nerima, apenas serían las seis de la mañana, ese día habían empezado más temprano que el día anterior.

\- entrenemos aquí, practicaremos la técnica especial y necesitamos privacidad- Las otras dos asistieron y comenzaron con ello.

.-.-.-.

\- No está Akane en su habitación…- con esa oración Kasumi entró en la cocina y ansiosa sonó sus dedos contra la mesa de metal.

\- Pensé que ya te habrías ido a ver a Tofu- Respondió Nodoka moviendo el guiso sobre la estufa

\- Fui para ver si quería acompañarme

\- Mmm… pero, ¿para qué quieres que te acompañe cuando vas a ver a tu novio?- Kasumi suspiró

\- Pensé que querría saludarlo…- ante la mirada suspicaz de Nodoka agregó- quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

La señora Saotome hizo un sonido de comprensión y siguió en lo suyo.

\- Hace días que regresó pero, pasa todo el tiempo con esas dos chicas, casi no la he visto.

\- Pues estará ocupada- respondió sin darle mucha importancia

\- Ya estuvo cuatro meses fuera, estuvo con ellas todo el tiempo, ¿no puede darse un descanso de eso? Estar con la familia, convivir un poco más con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué quieres oír Kasumi?- preguntó la señora limpiándose las manos

\- Tía no me miré así, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermana, incluso le he pedido varias veces que me ayude a cocinar, y ni eso ha funcionado para convivir con ella. Esas chicas siempre están cerca, siempre interrumpiendo…

\- ¿Estás celosa?- preguntó con gracia

\- No, bueno… le extrañado mucho es todo, no puedo creer que prefiera seguir entrenando que pasar tiempo conmigo.

\- No me lo tomes a mal querida, pero, tú has tenido toda una vida para estar con ella, deberías relajarte. Ve con Tofu y si tiene tiempo invítalo a desayunar con nosotros.

Con esa simple frase Nodoka continuó con la comida que preparaba dándole "carpetazo" al asunto. Kasumi no era tonta, sabía lo que su tía estaba diciendo entre líneas: "Nunca aprovechaste tu tiempo con ella antes, para que te quejas ahora."

.-.-.-.

La noche caí sin pena ni gloria sobre la ciudad, Ranma caminaba de lado a lado en la puerta de la casa, esperando que el portón del dojo se abriera y dejara ver a su terca prometida, pero nada pasaba.

Las tres muchachas no habían aparecido en todo el día, y minuto a minuto Ranma sentía que la desesperación y la duda lo mataban ¿se habrían ido de nuevo? Esperaba que no. Lo único que le impedía salir corriendo como loco, gritando el nombre de Akane, era que su madre se lo había impedido.

Estaba a punto de ponerse los zapatos y por lo menos ir a dar una "vuelta" pero por fin la pesada madera empezó a moverse con el rechinido seco del gran portón.

\- Acabas de perder Akane- dijo riendo Natsume- te dije que estaría en la puerta esperando a que llegaras- el comentario hizo que Ranma frunciera el ceño, sin embargo su rostro había adquirido un tono ligeramente rojo.

\- ¡Oh! Cállate- Akane también se puso un poco roja y golpeó el hombro de la joven.

Kurumi que venía detrás no emitió palabra e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¡Apurémonos! Hay que ir a ducharnos- acotó la chica y tomó a las otras dos por los brazos; Ranma actuando rápido, cuando pasaron a su lado logró zafar a Akane de agarre, deteniéndola en la entrada.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Amm…- Akane miró a las muchachas- adelántense, en un momento las alcanzo- Natsume solo jaló a Kurumi y desaparecieron por las escaleras -¿Y bien?

\- Aquí no, caminemos un rato- haciéndole una seña con la cabeza y las manos en sus bolsillos le señaló la calle, Akane asistió en silencio y lo siguió.

Caminaron por la calle que ya estaba perdiendo todo tinte de luz, unas cuadras más adelante Akane empezó

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Pues… quería, ya sabes…- ella lo miró con curiosidad.

\- No, dime…

\- Últimamente, te has esforzado mucho en tu entrenamiento

\- ¿Quieres hablar de mi entrenamiento?

\- Si, no, bueno, podemos hablar de lo que quieras

\- ¿Tú… estás tratando de pasar tiempo conmigo?- incrédula detuvo su paso

\- No te creas tan importante, es solo que esas dos no te dejan ni a sol ni a sombra y tenemos cosas importantes que hablar

\- Pero si acabas de decir que podemos hablar de lo que yo quiera…- lo miró con una sonrisa burlona

\- Bu- bueno… era por cortesía- resolvió rápido

\- ¿Entonces me dirás de que quieres hablar?

\- Bueno… a la hora de la comida, todos estaban echándote de menos, de nuevo…- remarcó con molestia- No te vendría mal pasar más tiempo con la familia

\- ¿Y de cuando a acá te preocupan ese tipo de cosas?- enarcó la ceja

\- Vamos Akane, no te enojes, tampoco es que yo te extrañe, la FAMILIA, está preocupada por ti

\- Pues no sé porque deberían estarlo- aclaró cruzando los brazos, ahora si empezando a molestarse

\- Te fuiste de la casa a entrenar

\- Eso es bien sabido

\- Estabas herida- Ranma no hablaba de ese día y Akane lo entendió

\- Nada de gravedad, tampoco es que me fuera a morir

\- Desapareciste por cuatro meses

\- Les dejé una nota

\- ¡Era de tres renglones!

\- Mejor eso que nada ¿no?- ella aceleró el paso

\- ¡Akane!- él la alcanzó, rodeó con ambos brazos su esbelta cintura y con brusquedad la jaló hacia atrás- ¡Qué rayos haces!- un camión de carga pesada pasó a toda velocidad frente a ellos por la calle- ¡Idiota! ¡Casi te arrollan! ¡Pon atención a lo que haces!

Akane estaba en shock, lo único que su cuerpo hizo por inercia fue repegar su espalda contra Ranma.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó luego de dejar salir en una exhalación la tensión del momento, ella movió la cabeza lentamente. El abrazó siguió por unos momentos más mientras el susto se iba. Akane empezó a notar cada vez más la cercanía de su prometido y de no ser por su bocota pudiese incluso haberse sonrojado – a esto es a lo que me refiero- soltó en tono muy bajo, pero eso no sirvió para que ella no lo escuchara.

La joven se zafó del abrazó

\- ¿A qué?- exigió saber. Ranma supo que no tenía salida y aprovechando para dejar en claro su punto habló

\- Es que ¡Eres tan torpe!, ¿Cómo no íbamos a preocuparnos?

\- ¡Yo no soy torpe!

\- ¡Para muestra un botón!- la señaló- Añade a eso que aún estaba lastimado tu brazo

\- ¡Podía arreglármelas por mí misma!

\- ¡Oh claro! ¡¿Y nunca te pusiste a pensar en que podían atacarte de nuevo?!- la tomó de los brazos, como si quisiera hacerla entrar en razón

\- ¡En eso pensaba idiota! ¡Necesitaba superarme! ¡¿No irías a pensar que pasaría toda la vida debajo de "tus faldas"?!- Ranma contrajo su expresión casi ofendido y la soltó dándole la espalda- ¡Oh! ¡En verdad lo creíste!- grito con sarcasmo alejándose de él.

Ranma volteó rápidamente escuchando como su voz se alejaba, al instante fue tras ella. Cuando alcanzaron la siguiente esquina empezaron de nuevo

\- ¡Es mi deber protegerte tonta!

\- ¡Pues ya no! ¡No necesito que lo hagas! ¡Ahora soy…

\- ¡No me salgas con eso! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!, ¡No se trata de lo fuerte que seas! ¡Se trata de lo que tú eres para mi!

\- ¡¿Y qué soy?! ¡¿La carga que te dieron nuestros padres?!, ¡¿La niña torpe?!, ¡¿La chica que…

\- ¡Mi prometida!- él se quedó de pie en la acera

\- ¡Por obligación!- ella en ningún momento se detuvo

\- ¡¿Es que cómo te hago entender lo importante que eres para mi?!- Por fin Akane se detuvo en seco.

Lentamente giró sobre su eje no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar, Ranma por su lado se había puesto las manos en las sienes, como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar y tenía la vista en el cielo que ya0 mostraba las estrellas.

\- ¿Qué?- había casi dos metros de distancia entre uno y otro, aun así el logro escucharla

\- ¡Por favor Akane! ¡Eso ya deberías saberlo porque yo no te lo voy a decir!- Ante la cara de desatine total de Akane él le dio la espalda y habló para si, la joven se acercó por inercia y lo escuchó susurrar- ¿En verdad quiere que me declare justo ahora?

A Akane se le fue el color de la cara

\- ¡No!- contestó con un grito y emprendió la huida. Ranma aún más confundido comenzó a seguirla, pero simplemente no lograba alcanzarla, cuando acordó las piernas le quemaban y Akane cada vez parecía estar más y más lejos. Ella era increíblemente rápida, en cualquier momento la perdería de vista si seguían así.

\- Mierda…- masculló.

Sin embargo la suerte parecía estar de su lado. De pronto, de un uno de los comercios que terminaban su jornada laboral, salió una señora ya entrada en años… Akane se la llevó de encuentro.

A la pobre señora solo le quedo el susto, ya que la joven había reaccionado rápido y se había acomodado para caer bajo ella. Nada pasó a mayores.

\- Lo… Lo siento tanto… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Ambas aún sobre el pavimento se veían casi congeladas.

\- Yo… vaya…. ¡Qué cosa!- exclamó casi fascinada la señora- ¡por un momento me sentí en una película de acción!- sonriendo asistía con la cabeza.

\- Permítame- Ranma llegó a tiempo para extender su mano y ayudar a la señora a levantarse del suelo

\- ¡El protagonista llegó!- dio una carcajada y tomó la mano que le ofrecía el chico, cuando ella ya estaba de pie, Ranma prosiguió a levantar de un tirón a Akane, no le volvió a soltar la mano.- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó todavía agitado e intercambiando su vista entre la señora y su prometida.

\- Si, si, estoy perfecta- al decir esto Akane pareció recordar porque corría y trató de alejarse, Ranma no la dejó

\- Muy bien, tenemos que irnos, una disculpa, a veces mi prometida es muy torpe- Akane volvió a jalar su mano, él no la liberó.

\- Claro, no se preocupen, solo ten más cuidado a la próxima linda- ella solo asistió rápidamente antes de comenzar a caminar jalando involuntariamente a Ranma consigo, quien hizo una seña con la cabeza para despedirse de la señora.

\- ¡Que romántico!- la mujer dio un suspiro y siguió con su camino.

Rato después seguían tomados de la mano, más bien, Ranma seguía sin soltarla, aunque pensándolo mejor, se sintió idiota, ¿Qué clase de chico va detrás de una chica que huye de una declaración? Eso demostraba que ella no sentía lo mismo, había que ser estúpido de ir tras alguien que no te correspondía, y aun así, se negaba en rotundo a dejarla ir.

\- Mira Akane lo que pasa es que…- ella interrumpió el discurso detractor de Ranma, porque a sus oídos sonaba como que seguiría por el camino de la declaración

\- ¡No!

\- Pero…

\- ¡No quiero saberlo!

\- Ni siquiera

\- ¡No te declares!

\- Yo…

\- ¡Mierda Ranma! ¡No me hagas esto!- forcejeó de nuevo sin lograr nada

Saotome con eso último se hartó, ¿acaso tanto asco le tenía?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres escuchar que tan perdido estoy por ti?- enojado la jaló con más fuerza para que siguiera caminando a su lado. Akane se tapó el oído más cercano a Ranma con su mano libre

\- ¡Nooo!

\- ¡Pues si! ¡Ahora lo sabes! ¡Que harás ahora!- le soltó la mano solo para tomarla por los hombros

\- ¡Ranma quiero estar concentrada! ¡¿Por qué rayos me dices esto antes de enfrentarnos?!

Y es que en la mente de Akane todo era muy claro, si solo con que él le echara una miradita ella se derretía y se ponía blanda, ahora esta conversación resonaría en su cabeza cuando estuvieran peleando e inconscientemente pondría menos empeño. Porque claro con lo que acababa de decirle él a ella le daban ganas de mandarlo todo al carajo, seguir como hasta ahora, como su prometida, casarse con él cuando él quisiera y mandara y le importaría un reverendo pepino todo lo demás.

Ranma estaba un poco perdido pero menos desalentado, así que preguntó

\- ¿Por qué?- ella parecía que estaba en su propio mundo, queriendo reconstruir sus propias barreras, una cosa era que sus hermanas se lo hubieran mencionado, y sus padres, y sus hermanas de verdad… a ellos siempre podía catalogarlos de locos y seguir con su vida.

\- Seguro estás tratando de confundirme…- dijo más para ella que para él

\- ¿Qué?- de un movimiento rápido se liberó, esta vez no huyó, solo comenzó a caminar de nuevo con paso marcado.

\- ¡Akane!- Ranma de pronto la había rodeado con sus brazos justo bajo su busto que subía y bajaba a punto de hiperventilar- ¡No te acabo de decir que prestes atención en lo que haces!- Akane se dio cuenta que estaba en una inclinación casi flotando gracias a quien la sostenía, ya que, estaba al borde de una larga escalera de pavimento que bajaba hasta un parque, había estado a punto de caer- Ven aquí- se la puso sobre el hombro y saltó en busca de un lugar para hablar.

Uno frente al otro se miraban sin decir palabra. Ahora se encontraban en una mesa de picnic del parque, era el momento de aclarar todo.

\- ¿Quieres explicarme porque saliste huyendo?

\- Porque no quiero hablar de esto hasta que hayamos peleado

\- ¿Peleado? ¿Te… te refieres a lo que escribiste en esa tonta carta? ¡Dios! Pensé que te habías olvidado de eso

\- Pues no… aun sigue en pie mi desafío ya que fuiste un cobarde que no aceptó su derrota

\- ¡No fue una derrota porque no fue un combate oficial!- ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

\- ¡Pues entonces tengamos un combate oficial! ¡Que no se me ha olvidado tampoco lo que voy a ganar!- aseguró

\- ¡Y no has oído mis exigencias, a las que te "acomodarás"!- Le apuntó a la nariz con su dedo índice

\- Pu-pues ¡Dímelas de una vez!- reaccionó sorprendida

\- ¡¿Quieres saber?! Pues bien… Para empezar aceptarás que soy el mejor del Todo Vale

\- Eso lo esperaba- dijo con disgusto como si fuera lo más obvio

\- Segundo, jamás volverás a irte de entrenamiento sin avisar y menos sola

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes controlarme?- indignada se levantó azotando las manos en el concreto de la mesa

\- ¡Siéntate que aún no termino!- ella lo hizo con mala cara- El compromiso seguirá en pie, ¡Es más! Ya que te fuiste tanto tiempo y la fecha que habíamos elegido…

\- ¡La eligieron nuestros padres!

\- ¡Lo que sea! ¡La fecha se perdió y punto!- Akane rodó los ojos- Nos ca-casaremos antes de que acabe el verano- terminó con un tono de voz menor del que había comenzado, pero no por eso menos decidido

\- ¿Alguna fecha que le apetezca al señor?- con burla y sarcasmo preguntó enojada, a pesar de eso, había enrojecido considerablemente. Ranma al ver esto sonrió. Él no le era indiferente.

\- No lo he pensado, pero para que veas que soy bueno, te dejaré escoger el día- concedió con suficiencia

\- Idiota…- masculló- ¿eso es todo?

\- No. Dejaras de ver a las dos hermanas del mal- A Akane se le paró el corazón

\- Debes de estar bromeando…- casi quiso dejar salir una risa en signo de su pésima broma

\- No volverás a verlas

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!

\- Ellas son una mala influencia para ti- respondió seco

\- No voy a hacer tal cosa

\- ¿Acaso no estabas segura de ganar? ¿Es miedo lo que detecto?

\- Es diferente, ellas…

\- Son mis condiciones, si tienes miedo es tu problema, debiste pensar en ello antes de dejarme vía libre para mis condiciones.

Ella quería con todas sus fuerzas ganar, pero no tenía el enorme ego de Ranma para confiarse en una batalla contra él, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal y que perdiera el desafío.

\- Por favor Ranma, ellas son muy importantes para mí.

\- Si te acobardas por mi está bien, seguimos como hasta ahora y se acabó.

\- Bien…- respiró profundo ahora ganaba porque ganaba- ¿es todo?

\- Hay una cosa más…

\- Una mancha más al tigre…- opinó en signo de que le daba igual

\- Me dirás de una vez por todas quien te lastimo- por supuesto que debió haber presentido que él le exigiría aquello.

\- Ya no importa Ranma- intentó pasar del tema

\- ¿Qué no importa?- sarcástico se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se puso tras ella, la piel femenina se erizó cuando él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, después se inclinó hasta su oído y le dijo en un tono "alegre"

\- Creme Akane, el bastardo va a desear no haber nacido- se dio la vuelta y prosiguió, dejando en claro que el tema estaba cerrado y que ese punto no estaba en discusión- vámonos.

Akane giró el rostro solo para darse cuenta que él la estaba dejando atrás. La chica no alcanzó sus pasos inmediatamente, pensaba en que si todo salía bien, él ya no tendría que hacerle justicia, pero al mismo tiempo le sentaba mal ocultarle la verdad.

Recorrieron el resto del parque, no para pasear en sí, sino para salir de nuevo a un camino que los llevara a casa. Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, por lo menos hasta que debieron cruzar una nueva avenida y sin ningún aviso Ranma tomó su mano.

\- Así evitamos que nos des otro susto…- su tono serio contrastaba con el tono rojizo de sus mejillas. Akane no contestó, estaba más concentrada en sentir como no solo era un apretón entre sus manos, sino que, él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte y al parecer su cerebro decidió dar tregua a la idea de distracción para la pelea porque no hizo ademan de soltarse en ningún momento.

Los pasos se volvieron más lentos mientras el aire nocturno los rodeaba haciéndoles sentirse en una atmosfera romántica.

\- Es bueno que estés de regreso,

\- Si…

\- No sé si te lo dijeron pero tus amigas de la universidad hablan de vez en cuando a casa para saber cómo estás, sabes, a ellas nunca les dijimos que estabas "prófuga"- ambos sonrieron con humor

\- no estaba prófuga, solo estaba entrenando sin interrupciones.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a regresar a la escuela?-

\- /Oh rayos…/- pensó la chica, otro tema delicado, ¿Cómo decirle que ya no planeaba regresar a estudiar? Por lo menos no de momento, mejor aún, ¿cómo le decía que planeaba irse de nueva cuenta con Natsume y Kurumi?- bueno…

\- ¿No me digas que ya te gusto la buena vida?- Ranma le gustaba referirse así al hecho de no estudiar, comenzó a hacerlo luego de la preparatoria cuando Akane comenzó de nuevo con clases y él solo se dedicaba al arte.

\- No… bueno, me gustaría tomarme un tiempo, además no tiene caso que regrese inmediatamente, ya perdí el semestre- contestó con una verdad a medias.

\- ¿Empezarás a dar clases regulares en el dojo? Porque he pensado que ya que tú eres mucho más paciente que yo podrías tomar además de las de los niños la de adultos de nivel básico.

\- mmm… lo pensaré…- sentía que le estaba mintiendo, en realidad lo estaba haciendo.

\- Mañana podemos empezar a ver que necesitas para…

\- No puedo- respondió en seco

\- ¿Y por qué?- con el ceño fruncido frenó la caminata, claro que ya suponía cual sería su respuesta.

\- Tengo que entrenar con…

\- ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada?

\- ¿Obsesionada?- con enojo soltó el agarre- Tú entrenas a diario, siempre, todo el tiempo, si quieres hablar de obsesiones podemos hablar de algunas cuantas que tú has tenido con respecto a TU entrenamiento

\- No de nuevo Akane, no quiero pelear

\- Es que no entiendo porque solo si se trata de mí está mal

\- No es que esté mal, ¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa!

\- ¡¿Entonces cuál es el problema?!

\- ¡El problema es que estás aquí pero es cómo si no lo estuvieras! ¡Todo el tiempo estás con esas… esas…

\- Cuida tus palabras porque no voy a permitir ninguna ofensa contra ellas

\- ¡Lo ves, es como si te tuvieran hipnotizada!

\- ¡No digas tonterías!

\- ¡Si hasta las llamas hermanas!

\- ¡Eso es porque…- él la interrumpió

\- Sabes, cuando comencé a buscarte y pedía referencias en los lugares que visitaba, de verdad estaba confundido cunado la gente contesta que estabas viajando con tus "hermanas", hasta que en una de las veces que regresé al dojo, me encontré con la última carta que te habían enviado y entonces empecé a hacer deducciones. Yo sé Akane, sé a la perfección que te encariñas muy rápido con la gente, pero esto es exagerar

\- ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que hablas!

\- ¡Entonces explícame!

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber?- preguntó con aparente calma, ante su asentimiento comenzó- estaba en un momento de mi vida donde me sentía ahogada, impotente, tratando de hacer las cosas bien sin resultados, sintiéndome cada vez más pequeña; habían anunciado la fecha de nuestra boda, y papá se notaba feliz ante el enlace, no solo por la unión de las escuelas, sino porque habría un varón a quién dejarle la carga, haciéndome sentir inferior a ti, estaba aún mucho más feliz que cuando anunciaste que no querías seguir la universidad y te empezaron a asignar funciones en el dojo. - Ranma bajó la mirada, porque recordaba aquello, todas esas veces que Soun palmeaba su hombro diciéndole hijo, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de que se encargara del salón de entrenamiento.

\- Recuerdo que al principio, cuando empecé a estudiar pensé que con el tiempo todos verían mis esfuerzos y sabrían que yo también contribuía, pero no fue así.

\- Yo… yo si lo noté…- dijo en voz baja porque parte de eso era su culpa, como cuando Akane llegaba con un nuevo plan de trabajo para el dojo y él lo ejecutaba, entonces las felicitaciones iban para él.

\- Nunca lo dijiste, en fin eso no importa- Caminó hacía la luz de una farola y recargándose en ella se dejó caer hasta el suelo sentada, Ranma hizo lo mismo del lado contrario en el mismo poste- Entonces pensé que la equivocada era yo, yo era la que debía ser más fuerte, así demostraría que estaba a la altura, pero tampoco funcionó. Por más que lo intentaba no podía mejorar lo suficiente como peleadora. Los días de entrenamiento con papá habían pasado hace mucho, él no me enseñaría más de lo que ya había hecho, ni hablar de ti…- aquella última frase quedo en el aire, ambos sabían que están por entrar a terreno delicado de nuevo.

\- Yo no… yo no…

\- Si, ya lo sé Ranma, tú no me entrenarías ni aunque te lo pidiera de rodillas.

\- Es muy difícil para mí… no sé lidiar con la idea de tener que ser rudo con las chicas.

\- ¡Oh claro!- dijo riendo, burlándose exageradamente de aquello- eso no te detuvo de entrenar a Ukyo

\- ¡No entrene a Ukyo! ¡Por si no lo notaste me fui a buscarte!

\- ¡Pues me da igual la intención es la que cuenta! ¡Tú no tienes idea de la traición que significo eso para mí!- le gritó encarándolo con el poste de por medio.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento de acuerdo! No pensé…

\- ¿Qué fuera a enterarme?

\- No, es decir, en ese momento no pensé en nada, luego se me ocurrió que estarías molesta, pero no que fuera a causarte tanto impacto, ¡Es Ukyo por Dios!

\- Por supuesto, porque es tu mejor amiga…- volvió a darle la espalda

\- No, tú sabes cómo pienso sobre ella

\- No

\- ¡Como OTRO CAMARADA tonta!, la mitad del tiempo tengo que estar recordando que no es aquel simpático niño que conocí hace años.

\- ¿En verdad?- hasta ella misma se pateó mentalmente por caer tan rápido en las explicaciones de Ranma

\- Pues si

\- De… de todas maneras eso no quita el hecho de que tú no estabas ni estarás dispuesto a entrenarme

\- No concibo la idea de lastimarte, cuantas veces tengo que explicártelo, de solo pensar en tener que hacerlo- hizo una pequeña pausa solo para rodear el poste y ponerse frente a ella exclamándole a la cara- ¡me sube la bilis por la garganta hasta la boca!- mientras señalaba el recorrido en su propio cuerpo- Aún ni siquiera sé cómo haré para pelear contra a ti.

Ambos dieron un suspiro. Los dos tenían un mal sabor de boca. Ranma por fin se sentó frente a ella en posición de loto

\- Sígueme contando- ella se sorprendió, no pensaba que quisiera saber más

\- Luego de eso, vino él día de…- Otro asunto que quería omitir, pero es que era imposible bordearlo, de todas maneras él entendió

-"Del incidente"- dijo con mala cara- ¿por qué no me lo dices de…

\- No- tajante continuó- Me sentía tan incapaz, tener que depender de ti, que todos vieran lo débil que era, dándoles ocasión para que hablaran con libertad de ello…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A excepción de tía Nodoka, no recibí ni un solo comentario de apoyo

\- ¡Akane yo…- molesto quiso defenderse

\- ¡Tú lo que querías y quieres es defenderme, nada más! ¡Dime Ranma! ¡¿Eso en qué lugar me deja?! ¡Ponte en mi lugar por un momento y dime que te ENCANTARÍA que tu familia no ve en ti un guerrero, sino un pieza que casi literalmente intentan mantener en una caja de seguridad!- Ranma disolvió su expresión, sintiéndose vencido, porque su respuesta rotunda era NO.

Ranma sabía que la única persona en el mundo que tenía un orgullo igual de grande que el suyo era Akane. Por primera vez sintió un poco de lo que ella había pasado en aquella situación.

\- No…- quedamente respondió ante su mirada intensa

\- Imagina lo poca cosa que me sentía cada que Kasumi me decía que debía dejar de lado mi "rudeza", lo único que pasaba por mi mente era "¿tan mala soy?", y Nabiki no ayudaba mucho vendiendo mi desgracia a quien le conviniera. Mi condición era un circo del que todo mundo se burló, consiente o inocentemente…-

\- Yo no sabía… yo…-

\- Lo sé Ranma, a estas alturas no culpo a nadie, ni siquiera a mí misma- Ranma la observó, ella miraba el cielo, sus ojos reflejaban las estrellas, tan bonita como fuerte era.

Akane se levantó del suelo e hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Caminaron lado a lado mientras ella hablaba.

\- De pronto apareció Kurumi con su energía despreocupada y Natsume con su meticulosa forma de ser. Ninguna de ellas en ningún momento me hizo menos, ni trató de cambiarme; me ven como una igual, me apoyan en lo que hago y decido. Me cuidaron, y no hablo en un sentido físico… ellas repararon lo que estaba roto dentro de mí.

De pronto el mundo pareció detenerse. Los brazos de Ranma la habían atraído hasta él. No para salvarla, no para alcanzarla o imponerse, sino para reconfortarla, para hacerle saber sin palabras que lo sentía, y mucho; y sobre todo como una promesa silenciosa de respeto hacia ella.

.-.-.

\- ¿Dónde estará Akane? No puedo dormir- exclamó Kurumi al aire

\- Eso es porque te tocó dormir en el suelo, no porque Akane no esté- contestó la mayor como si no pasara nada. Miró el reloj del escritorio y lanzó un suspiro, ya eran cerca de las once. También ella estaba un poco inquieta.

\- Claro que no- molesta de dio la espalda a su hermana- y no te hagas tonta también tú estás preocupada.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a cruzar palabra por esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

ACLARACIONES

\- Por si se lo están preguntando, si, Ukyo está entrenando con el sacerdote del capítulo 101

\- Don pestillo es el cocodrilo que Kodachi tiene por mascota.

\- La verdad nunca he oído de alguna fuente oficial el nombre de la señora Tendo, sin embargo por alguna razón el fandom la ha bautizado usualmente con el nombre de Noriko, así que decidí usar el nombre.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

Buenas a todos…. Jeje

La verdad no tengo ninguna cosa que alegar ante el notable retraso de esta actualización, pero saben que nunca dejaría abandonada ninguno de mis historias. Precisamente ayer estaba leyendo y me encontré con una historia cuyo autor nunca terminó… me sentí muy mal conmigo misma. Una disculpa para todos. Espero acabar pronto con esta historia.

Sobre este capítulo. Había pensando que en este episodio acabaría todo, pero… no sé, empecé a pensar que necesitaba expresar en palabras ciertas cosas, como los sentimientos de Soun, los celos de las hermanas y sobre todo los sentimientos de Akane para que Ranma entendiera literalmente lo que pasaba por su mente. Creo que todo lo anterior es importante para el tipo de final que quiero, pero bueno no les haré spoiler xD. Espero que les haya parecido bueno este capítulo sin ser pesado, en el siguiente viene la acción.

Pero bueno, espero que en este tiempo de cuarentena estén bien ustedes, sus familias y amigos, y que esté episodio pandémico pase pronto para todos, de todo corazón mis mejores deseos.

Saludos para todos, en especial a:

Ranma84

Juany Nodoka

felicius

Benani0125

Andy-Saotome-Tendo

Kariiim

Grace

luz96

livamesauribe

Kris de Andromeda

AZULMITLA

Marty2504

saotomedgo

Tear Hidden

azzulaprincess

Maritza559

Hola

kioh

Hola soy Jos (¿serás José? jeje)

Hola Jose

AbiTaisho

paulayjoaqui

Akai27

1Andrea11

Guest

fan

hinatacris

Llek BM

Juan Vasquez

nancyricoleon

Afrika

U (^u^!)

Solcito

Iliana fajardo

SARITANIMELOVE

Nira

pceleste377

Ka-chan

HANNIA

Angie

An

celenedelarosa

Espero que no se me haya pasado ninguno, los quiero a todos.

Por cierto, ¿adivinen qué?, la "intrépida de yo" (jaja) ha empezado a probar un poco con los fanarts. Me hice una cuenta en insta, por si quieren darle una checada, me encuentran como hiru _ pyon, creo que empezaré a hacer algunas ilustraciones inspiradas en mis propias historias, aunque por ahora solo tengo una publicación jeje.

Bueno ahora si los dejo. De este lado del internet

AkaneMiiya o Hiru jajaja.


End file.
